The Chosen Ones
by The Creative Creator
Summary: A young Mienfoo and his new, powerless friends must learn Martial Arts to stop an evil Darkrai and his next generation of students from capturing five legendary Pokemon from around the world in order to weaken and attack Arceus. Contains mild violence (mostly Martial Arts), and RUDE HUMOR. Action scenes on chapter 4, 5, 9, 10, and 11. Tragic flashbacks on chapter 13. Please review!
1. Story Intro

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the creatures, or any of the songs used in this fic (even though it's kinda obvious).

Story Info (or AN): The setting of this story will take place in an alternate world where humans do not exist, only Pokemon. Pokemon, however, who lives, works, dresses and pretty much talk like humans in this universe. And no, they're not Pokemorphs, Moemon, Humanoids, or whatever. I don't do any of those. This fanfic will contain mild violence (mostly martial artistic), extreamly rude humor, and other contents I will let you all know about in later chapters (might have to change its rating to T). Finally, this is my first fanfic so PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME, PLEASE! Might need some R&R! So anyway, enjoy the story. Hope you guys might like it.

**Story Introduction**

**[Okamiden Opening Playing]**

"Centuries ago, the city of Oakblossom was calm, peaceful, and above all, beautiful. Everyday the little cubs play hour after hour while their parents gratefully watch. The world has always experienced warm, sunny days, blooming flowers, and the wonderous breeze. The experience has always put everyone in a good mood. The pokemon world was a perfect place.''

''That is until the _**evil **_Pitch-Black Pokemon, Darkrai, has decided to rage an attack against the faithful Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. However, even Darkrai cannot stand up against her might alone. And Arceus knows that Darkrai will not stop until the day he succeeds. So, they both decided to make agreements.''

''If both Arceus and Darkrai each have one teacher skillful enough to teach five young Pokemon, Pokemon born without the ability to possess super powers, the legendary studies of martial arts. Darkrai's teacher of evil must also train his students by sending them to five other regions to capture the legendary Pokemon living as guardian angels for each region in order to weaken Arceus, because he knew that she needed them to maintain balance to both her and the world. Arceus' trusted teacher of good must train his students from doing such things. Both teams are given a name: Team Arc against Team Dark.''

''On their first attempt, Team Dark has left the Kinem Region and set sailed to their first destination: the Henu Region. There, they must capture the free-spirited Victory Pokemon, Victini. But unfortunatly, the heroic Team Arc has stopped and defeated them before they could even land. The mission was a failure.''

''Century after century, generation after generation, teacher after teacher, students after students. No matter how hard he tried, Darkrai cannot seem to succeed, but he never gave up. He roamed around the world by himself, searching, and searching for secrets and answers. Until, eventually, he found one. When the next generation arrives, he will be ready, because with certainty, this plan will not fail.''

''When Arceus gave the latest announce to Pokemon around the world about the next upcoming generation, the Pokemon rejoiced because they knew that no matter how hard Darkrai tries, he will fail again and again (or so they think). Arceus and Darkrai begin to find a new master and the next five chosen children as history repeats itself once again.''

**So what do you guys think? Please leave positive reviews to let me know. Again, I own the story, but not the catagory of the music. R&R please! Later!**


	2. Generation Next

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Pokemon, the creatures, or any of the songs I use in this story.

**Chapter 1: "Generation Next"**

In the modern world of Pokemon, everything has developed and improved. Cities, for example, has bigger buildings, accurate roads, and better living conditions. Pokemon may not be human, but that didn't stop them from coming up with spectacular inventions over the years. Inventions such as machinery, technology, television, vehicles, the internet, etc.

Today, on a rainy morning in Oakblossom City, where most of the Pokemon remain in their houses with their families, while others drive their cars carefully. Every vehicle is designed differently for specific type of Pokemon, such as birds, four-legged folks, those with extream body sizes, Pokemon with no hands or feet, etc. Different designing of computers and houses are also applied for certain. The city is full of very tall complex buldings, complex traffic, schools, and park, restaurants, and hospitals, etc.

On the top of a tall mountain about ten miles away from the city lies an ancient temple, about a thousand years old in reality, but the design doesn't prove muck of that age. In front of the temple lies a very wide lawn with a smooth concrete walkway followed by a large fountain with sculpture of Kingdra as the sprinklers. Around the exterior are beautifully carved stone pillars that holds up a giant, blue tent-shaped roof. The walls and the door are encrusted with gorgeous gems of gold, silver, ruby, sapphire, and emerald.

Inside the temple, on the first floor, is a corridor with no lights on. The only things that illuminates the room are the lit candles scattered around an altar located at the end of the long hallway. Above the altar hangs a large painting of Arceus, and in front of it lies an old Mienshao sitting on his knees, praying and meditating.

"My mistress," says the old Pokemon, "It has been only two weeks since you have chosen me as the next teacher of this generation's students. He takes a deep, "I am also aware that you have chosen my grandson as one of the students, knowing that he cannot possess powers".

A mature, feminine voice emerges, "I am grateful that you and your grandson are willing to accept your destinies... your wife and his parents are very proud of you both".

"Thank you, my queen," thanked the Mienshao.

"I shall send Snowy to the wherabouts of the other four chosen children." informed the voice. "She will deliver the letters to them, the letters that I have sent to you."

The Mienshao opens his eyes then raises his head up, "Arceus, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, Wushao, what is it?"

"You and Darkrai have been doing this for a very long time, correct? Why? Why not just use your might to finish him so we would not have to go through this at all? Why are you two still doing this? Lives could have been at risk!

After Wushao have asked many questions, Arceus remained silent for a moment until she finally spoke up. "You asked so many questions. But perhaps you are right, I could have just ended this centuries ago. He is not powerful enough to go near me. But for some reason... I just couldn't. A part of me says yes, but another part of me says no."

Wushao lowers his head back down. He spends another moment thinking about what she just said, and then he spoke up.

"It's complicated, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I see."

After yet another moment of silence, Arceus speaks up for the last time. "I must go, Wushao. I have some duties to take care of. Snowy will be here in ten minutes to pick up the letters. She will let you know whenever the messages are sent to the other four. Farewell for now, Wushao."

Wushao closes his eyes again, "Farewell, Arceus..."

"Grandpa?" Wushao opens his eyes once more and looked over his shoulder. Behind him is a young Mienfoo standing there quietly, as if he witnessed the conversation between the old Mienshao and the Arceus painting.

"Yes, what is it, Lee," asked Wushao as he stands up and turned to face his little grandson.

"I know it's a bit early to start training, but I must train hard in order to fulfill my destiny."

"We're not training yet, Lee."

"But then when are we going to train?"

"Well, when the other chosen ones come here. I can't just teach you everything and have the others fall behind. I must train all five of you equally. However, each of you will have a different fighting style."

"Huh?" said Lee with a confused look on his face.

"Come, let me show you what I mean." Wushao leads his grandson to the nearest door to his left. Behind the door was a flight of stairs that leads to the second floor. He turns the light switch on before they start traveling upwards. **(Who knew a temple this old would have electricity? It also has technology, propane, telephones, heat, air conditioning, anything a regular house would need). **The stairs lead to another flight of stairs, and then those stairs lead to another corridor. To the right end of the hall was a large window. The entire room has been illuminated by the cloudy daylight from outside.

**(Wounds That Heals, by Lily Chou-Chou playing)**

On the right side of the hallway are paintings of the previous generations of Team Arc. On the left are paintings of the evil generations of the Dark Team. Each of the paintings are in-between the doors. "I am sure you are aware of our 'Hall of Fame'." Lee nodded, "Of course, Grandfather."

The two towards the farther end of the room. Lee gawks at the paintings of the first generation of the Arc Team as they keep walking. One of them happens to be a Mienfoo just like him. Lee then looks towards Wushao. "Grandpa, that Mienfoo. Is he...?"

"Yes, my grandson. That is Harune, your great-great-great-great grandfather. He is the leader of Arceus' first heroes. That is the role you will take for this generation. All of the good Pokemon who served Arceus, the students, the masters, all trained here. And it is our turn to save the guardians of other regions.

Also, speaking of the role as leader, there are four other roles for the other chosen ones."

"What roles?"

"You'll find out in a minute, but let's keep walking until reach the end." It took about a minute for the old Mienshao and the young Mienfoo to reach a dead end. They stopped walking. Lee notices ten empty walls in-between the doors. Five walls to the right, and to the left are the other five.

"What happened to the last ten paintings, Grandpa?"

"Nothing happened to them, yet,"

**(Music Ends)**

Wushao claps his hands twice. This caused a bright, yellow-orange screen to appear on the wall that stands before the two Pokemon. The shocked Mienfoo realized that this wall is apparently a magic portal that acts as a projection screen. "Now then," Wushao started talking, "Allow me to solve both of your confusions at once: what fighting style and what roles will each member possess."

"The first role is the leader: the one who leads the others, not to mention the stongest of them all." A group of five figures on the wall appears in a single file line. The one on the the far left motions the others to follow him, the four others did as he commanded, disappearing from the scene. Lee smiles with pride.

"The second role is the acrobat: one who performs gymnastic feats requiring skillful control of the body." A single figure appeares, and when it does, it performs flips, cartwheels, hand-stand spins, and other flexibility. Lee stares in awe at the performance.

"Now the third role, the streetwise expert." The third scene shows a figure in front of a cart selling fruit to another. Then suddenly, a third character sneaks behind the fruit cart, steals a fruit, and then disappear from the scene without being noticed. "The streetwise expert is the one with knowledge of how to survive difficult situations in any city. The reason why being a thief is an option is because you need food to survive starvation, not to mention, you have to avoid being caught."

"Um, about the scene, were those other two people deaf or something?"

"Huh? What made you ask that?"

"Well, I mean, you have to be as blind as Uxie or as deaf as a Chatot to not notice a thief that is close to you."

"...Moving on," said Wushao with a discouraged expression.

"The fourth role **(no, not the fourth wall)**, the wielder." This next scene shows another figure between two trees. On the ground are two weapons, a sword and a bow and arrows. "The wielder is the warrior with the skills to master any technique with any weapon, which could be quite deadly." The figure picks up the sword and sliced the first tree on the right in half. Then, it drops the sword and picks the bow and arrows up. It jumps midair, shoots all of the arrows at the other tree on the left perfectly before it even lands back on its feet. "Whoa," exclaimed Lee.

"And finally, the strategist, the genius of the group. One who is skilled in making plans for achieving goals." The last figure shown is standing by a chalkboard. It draws a map on the board, planning on how they can stop the enimies from capturing the guardians. But as soon as it finds the answer, Wushao heard a knock on their door from downstairs.

_That must be Snowy_, Wushao thought. The Mienshao claps his hands twice again to make the screen disappear. "Huh?" Lee gave a confused look to his grandfather.

"Sorry, Lee. We'll have to continue later on for now."

"Awww," said the disappointed Mienfoo, but he then thanked Wushao for teaching so much. The two walked back downstairs and then walked to the door. As the old Mienshao opened the door, what lies on the porch is a bird Pokemon with a yellow beak, red and white feathers, and a white sack she is carrying in her left hand.

"Good morning, Snowy," greeted Wushao.

"Morning, Master Wushao," the Delibird greeted back. "I came to pick up the letters Arceus sent you."

"Oh, yes, of course. I shall fetch them, I'll be back in a minute." The old Pokemon went to go get the letters.

"Hey, Lee. How things are going?" Snowy greets the Mienfoo.

"Hello, Snowy. My grandpa showed me the roles for the other chosen ones."

"That's great! I'll let you guys know who the others are."

"Wait, you don't know yet?"

"No, but I will when I deliver them."

"Well, by any chance, could you or Grandpa show them to me before you leave?"

"Can't. Busy schedule today. Sorry."

Wushao reappears, "Here they are, Snowy." Wushao hands four, golden letters over to the female delivery Pokemon. "Thanks, Wushao," thanked the girl as she puts them in her bag. "I'll let you both know who the others are tomorrow. Later!" And with that, the delivery bird took off. She doesn't seem to mind getting wet from the rain.

"Until we meet again, Snowy," said Wushao.

"Yeah, until we meet again," said a slightly saddened Lee.

Wushao noticed his grandson's upsetting mood. "Is there something wrong, Lee?"

"No, it's nothing, Grandpa," but Lee couldn't hide the fact that he wanted to know the others are, so he asks his grandfather a few more questions, "Grandpa, when will the others arrive? What if they don't show?"

"They will show," the elder responded calmly, "_Patience,_ Lee. All good things will go to those who wait." Wushao is more focused on Team Dark's new students and there master.

"You remember the name of this tradition, right?" asked Wushao.

"Of course, The Pokemon Regional Adventure of Martial Arts Period! Or The PRAMA Period for short."

Wushao gives Lee a chuckle, "Good." The rain stopped. The clouds seperate to reveal the bright morning sun, illuminating the city and the temple grounds, giving Lee and Wushao headstart for a brand new day.

**End of Chapter 1. Longer than I hoped it would be. Not really sure if this the best way to put the story together, but I'll try to make it work. Let me know if there are some flaws that should be fixed. Anyway, who are the other four chosen ones? Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The Other Chosen. Again, gonna need some R&R! Bye!**


	3. The Other Chosen

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the creatures, or the music in this story.

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention this: I like to thank Serebii and Merriam-Webster. They helped me out a lot on the first chapter. And also, the other four chosen Pokemon and any other Pokemon will have American names (well, most of them at least). Anyway, enjoy the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: "The Other Chosen"**

After she left Wushao Temple (yeah, that's the name of the temple. Forgot to give it a name), Snowy the Delibird flew into the city's post office. After Snowy entered the small, cube-shaped building, she shook the rain water off her feathers and then went up to a Girafarig behind a counter. "Good morning, Snowy. The rain sure did stop all of a sudden. How things are going?" asked the nice giraffe-like Pokemon.

Snowy greets back. "Nothing's going on much, Melman." (ironic name for two reasons. One, for those of you who watches Madagascar, there is a giraffe character named Melman. And two, **Melman** sounds like **mailman**. Pretty clever, huh?)

"I just got these four letters from Master Wushao," the bird pulls out four letters out of her sack. "It's a good thing my bag is water-proof."

Melman looks at the golden letters in amazement. "Oh my, I wonder what _those _are for."

"They're for the other chosen ones," answered the Delibird. "One of them lives at the Shao Temple and the next master is his grandfather."

Melman was shocked when he heard what Snowy just said. "Master Wushao is the new master?!"

"Yup. As soon as I send the other mails, I'll send these special invitations to the other chosen ones."

"Um, how will you find them?" asked the confused Girafarig.

"What do you mean?" asked the more confused Delibird.

"I mean, aren't the chosen kids orphans?"

"Well, Lee is, but what makes you think that the others are orphans?" Before Melman could answer, he looked at the clock on top of the doorway.

"Oh my, look at the time! Here are the mail," Melman grabs a stack of mail off a shelf with his mouth, then sets them on the counter. Snowy thanks Melman as she grabs the mail off the counter and puts them into her sack, along with the golden letters.

"Alright, I think I better I get going. Hey, how are Morty and Lisa getting along?"

"Weeeeeell, let's just say-"

Melman was interupted by a muffled arguement between a male voice and a female voice coming from a closed counter across from Melman's. The bickering was so loud that the two listeners can hear what they are saying perfectly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LISA, IT WAS YOUR FAULT THE CAR BROKE DOWN!" said the loud male voice.

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU HAD WARNED ME ABOUT SOMETHING FOR ONCE, LIKE THAT THE CAR WOULD OVERHEAT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO FIGHT ABOUT!" said the loud female voice.

"IIIIIIIIII think you better get going," advised Melman.

"Right. Bye!" Snowy immediately left the post office and flew away as fast and far away as possible. Even though she's half a mile away from the building, Snowy and many citizens could still hear what they're saying perfectly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE!"

""WELL, MORTY, YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE DUMB ONE, SO WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW?!"

"YOUR MAMA!"

"WE HAVE THE SAME MOTHER, STUPID!"

"Oh, yeah."

Snowy flew all around town to deliver the mails to every neighborhood. She delivers her last mails to the house of a Wigglytuff. "Thanks, Snowy!" said the nice Wigglytuff standing outside his porch. He wears a blue robe and has a mug of steaming hot coffee in his hand, or stubby paw.

"You're welcome, George! Later!" Snowy walks away instead of flying to give her wings a break. She takes the remaining letters out of her bag. It seems that the rest of the mail are the four important letters that she must deliver to the other chosen ones. But then she just realized something. The gold letters have no names of the Pokemon she sends to. There isn't even addresses to where they live.

"Aw, great, looks like Arceus forgot to write the addresses down." _Then again, she doesn't have any fingers to write with,_ she thought. The golden mails suddenly started to glow brightly. This caught the Delibird off guard and she stopped walking. "Woah," exclaimed Snowy.

An arrow appears on the front letter. "What the heck?!" the mail girl was stunned. The arrow acts as a compass and pointed east. A Riolu's face appears above the arrow and its name appears between its face and the arrow. "Oh, I get it now," the Delibird now understands the situation. Each letter shows the face and name of the next chosen Pokemon, and an arrow will lead you to that Pokemon.

"Arceus is smarter than I thought. So it looks the next Pokemon I'm gonna see is Rose the Riolu. Well, in that case, I better get going." And with that, Snowy takes off to the direction the arrow is leading her.

**(Okay, now on to the other four chosen ones)**

Deep in the vast forest of Oakblossom, there is an ancient tunnel that leads underground. On the tree branches is a small figure. The could see the tunnel far away from its position. The figure swiftly jumps from tree to tree ninja-style to get closer to the tunnel. As the figure reach the tree closest to the tunnel, it jumps off and lands on ground. The figure appears to be a young Riolu.

"Looks like an adventure in there," said the non-anxious Pokemon as she travels into the tunnel.

She travels deeper underground into the hole. After about five minutes, she soon discovers a room with a pit of spikes down below. She sees that the only way across is a narrow beam-like bridge broken in two. One half on her side of the pit and the other half on the other side, and the gap between the halves is about eight feet away from each other. The girl Riolu knew it's too dangerous, but she has the guts to go for it if she wants more adventure, and practice of her talent. "All right, here goes nothing!"

**("It's Just You" by LMNT playing)**

**Verse 1**: The jackal takes a deep breath. Then, she performs a cartwheel on the first narrow bridge until her feet reach the edge with the second bridge facing behind her. As she did, she noticed that the first bridge was about to collapse. She flips backwards by making a powerful leap just in time. She lands on the second bridge with grace. Next, she backflips on the bridge until she lands the wider grounds. "That was too easy."

Theh Riolu runs further into the cave. She then finds another room, this time an obstacle course. The area has three different phases: Four bladed pendulums, holes on the walls that shoots arrows with fire-covered tips, and walls that close back and forth, meaning if anyone who gets between them will be ad flat as a Luvdisc. "Pfft! No problem."

**Chorus 1**: The Riolu runs towards the obstacle course. She uses frontflips to avoid the moving blades. Then, she performs somersaults to dodge the fiery arrows. Finally, she does another cartwheel to squeeze through the closing walls. She mades it. "Alright, on to the next one."

**Skip to Verse 3**: As she leaves the room, the Riolu finds yet another obstacle course. This time she noticed something shining on top of a pedestal at the end of the room. It appears to be a large, aqua-colored diamond. "Ooooooooooh!" the female Emanation Pokemon's eyes shimmer from the sight. She looks around the room, but no traps were to be seen. Usually, a trap could be triggered from accidently steping on a switch on the floor.

**Guitar Solo**: But instead of walking, as a wise child, she jumps from wall to wall ninja-style to reach the diamond. She lands back on the floor, in front of the pedestal. "Okay, time to get you outta here," she says to the aqua jewel before picking it up. As she lifts it up, the wall behind the pedestal opened, revealing an upward slope. The Riolu gasps as she spotted a giant boulder rolling down the slope. "Oh, my Arceus! What a surprise!" exclaimed the jackel sarcastically, then whispered "Indiana Jones much?"

**Chorus 3**: Knowing that, apparently, the boulder is the only trap in the room, the girl Pokemon runs away into the second room. The boulder could crush anything and anyone in its path. It already demolished that pedestal. When she squeezed through the closing walls again, she stops and looked back, only to see the walls getting outcrushed by the boulder. The jackal yelps and started to sprint.

She flips to avoid the fire-tipped arrows again. The arrows had no effect on the boulder. She flips about again to avoid the pendulums the second time. But after she did, the moving blades were instantly destroyed by the large rock. She finally makes it to the first room with the pit of spikes. She leaps off the first bridge and lands on the other half. Before that bridge could collapse, she makes it to wide ground once again. The boulder was too heavy for the stronger bridge. It collapsed, causing the boulder to fall into the pit, probably crushing the spikes.

**(Music Ends)**

"Hmm, well that went well. Time to get this gem out of this place." Pretty amazing how she held that diamond during the entire boulder chase. She heads back towards the exit. She finally manages to step outside with the jewel. As she did, she spots a Delibird flying towards her. The bird lands in front of her with a bright, golden letter in her hand (or paw).

"Rose the Riolu?" asked the delivery girl.

"Yeah, thats me," Rose responded.

"This is for you," Snowy gives Rose the letter.

Rose puts her diamond down and took the letter. "What is it?"

"You'll find out. Cool diamond by the way. See ya!" Snowy takes off again.

"Oh, um, thanks! And thanks for the letter!"

"No problem!"

Rose picks her diamond up and stares at both shiny objects in her paws. "Wow! Two shinies in under fifthteen minutes! Today is definantly my day!" The Riolu hugs the objects to her chest, smiling.

**(Sorry I only revealed one of them, didn't want to make this chapter too long. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3: "Invitation", to find out who the other three are. Later!)**


	4. Invitation (Part One)

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**AN: This first part of the chapter will reveal two chosen ones. The second part will show the fifth. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: "Invitation (Part One)"**

On the southeast corner of Oakblossom, there is an old-fashioned marketplace. Pokemon often compete to see who can sell the most food, fruit, antiques, etc. The market doesn't encounter thieves very often, however there is one thief the sellers keep having problems with.

"Hey, Steve," said a Gallade walking towards an Ekans behind a cart full of apples. The Ekans greeted back, "What's up, Dexter?"

"Nothin' much."

"You want some apples?

"Sure. Two, please." Dexter hands Steve the money as Steve gives Dexter the apples. "Thanks, pal."

"No problem."

"So anyway, any news about Mike, our main stealer?"

"Ugh, not yet. But when that little runt tries to steal my apples again, I'll be ready."

As the Ekans and the Gallade continues their conversation, behind the side of an out-of-order counter beside Steve's apple cart is a young Chimchar with an empty bag in his hand. He uses a wooden crate top to hide himself while he's not looking. He sees the Steve and Dexter chatting again. He waits for the right moment: every noon, a female Ampharos comes back from the forest with a cart of berries to push. Today, he plans to use the rock in his other hand to break one of the wheels.

He looks up at the tall clock in the middle of the lane in his other direction. It is 11:59, only one minute to go. He looks at the chatting males again. He could hear what they're saying.

"By the way, I've been wondering, Steve," said the Blade Pokemon, laying his blade-for-an-elbow on the edge of the apple cart. "How come you and your family make those long 'S' sounds like normal snakes?"

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Snake Pokemon.

"I mean like this, for example: Why don't you guyssssss talk like thissssssss?"

"Oh, that. Well... we don't really do that anymore," Steve explained.

"Whyssssss notsssssss?" asked the the Gallade again, while being a dork this time.

"Okay, first of all, **A**: 'why' and 'not' doesn't have an 'S' in the end. And **B**: that's why."

"What issssssss why?"

"Stop that," said the irritated Ekans.

"Don't you mean, 'ssssssssstop that'?"

"Dex, for the lasssssssst time-"

"Hah! So you still do it!"

A vein shows in Steve's head anime-style. "You know, I wonder why we're even friendssssss in the firssssssst place."

"I wonder when you'll stop taking everything seriousssssly."

_And I wonder when these guys will sssssssssssshut up,_ thought the annoyed Chimp Pokemon. He then look at the clock again, it's now 12:00. He then sees the Ampharos pushing a cart of berries. "Showtime."

The chimp hides himself with his crate top as the female Light Pokemon walk towards his direction. After she passes the fire-type, he then takes his rock and threw it at the right-rear wheel of the cart. As the wheel got loose, the cart lost balance. It was to heavy for the Ampharos to hold it. Berries were spilled everywhere as the cart fell.

"Oh, dear." Steve and Dexter runs over to the female. "Stacy, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," responded Stacy. "I have no idea what just happened."

"Well don't worry, we'll help you, right, Dex?"

"Yesssss, let usssssssss help the Ampharosssssss."

"DUDE!"

As the trio cleans up the berries, the monkey was given a chance. He opened a secret door on the side of the counter and entered. The counter on the inside is apparently hollow. He opened another hidden door on the other side of the counter. He made sure both doors are closed. He then makes his way behind the apple cart and grabbed a few apples. He put them inside his bag.

Steve turns around as he thought he heard something. He saw a familiar hand taking his apples. "Hey!"

"Uh-oh," the chimp has been spotted. He put the last apple he grabbed in his bag before tying it up and ran off. "Stop! Thief!" Dexter and Stacy saw their friend slithering away.

**(Escape from the Dragon Theme from Shrek the Movie Playing)**

The Chimchar runs away from the Ekans with the bag of apples to the other side of the market. He dodges everything in his path: people, carts, etc. He then into another cart. This time, instead of avoiding it, he goes behind the cart and pushes it towards Steve. The snake dodges it with ease. The monkey starts to run again. He jumps up a counter and then leaps up on top of a market rooftop.

Steve props himself onto the rooftop. The thief jumps from rooftop to rooftop to rooftop. Steve does the same. Dexter and Stacy runs after them to make sure no one gets hurt. The other end of the market lead to the big city. The chimp jumps off the last rooftop and lands back on the ground. The snake was a bit far behind. The fire-type faces the city.

A large traffic intersection is nearby. He knows that the crosswalk he is facing would be open for only twenty seconds while the other would last forty-five seconds. Since today is Friday, the traffic will become even more busy.

**(In Slow-Motion) **The Chimchar rushes to the crosswalk, which just granted access to walkers five seconds ago. He hs 15 seconds. The Ekans is still right behind him, like a predator chasing its prey.

**(Normal Pace)** The thief keeps running. **12 seconds**. Steve is still on his tail. "I won't let you get away this time!" Dexter and Stacy are a bit far away. **8 seconds**. The chimp made it to the long cross walk. The opposing traffic light turns yellow. **4 seconds**. He is only halfway across. **2 seconds**. He made it. The opposite light turned red before the light above the fire-type's cross walk turns green. "Time's up, Steve." Cars came rushing through before the Snake Pokemon could even get a chance to cross.

**(Song Ends)**

"Better luck next time, snakey boy!" the Chimchar laughs at 's tail rattles with angst.

"Mike! When I get my hands... uh, or tail on you, I'm gonna...! The sound of his continuing voice was cut off by the blaring sound of vehicles.

"What?!" asked Mike the Chimchar loudly.

"I said I'm gonna tear off your...! (HOOOOOOOONK) and shove it down your (Tire Screeches)!

The Gallade and the Ampharos runs up to the Ekans. "Okay, Steve, I think he heard enough," said Stacy.

"Yeah, man. He's just a kid," added Dexter.

"Kid Schmidt! Kids have to pay too, ya know!"

"Well, I guess I'll ssssssee ya later SSSSSSSSteve!" and with that, the monkey disappears.

"You won't get away from me next time, Mike! You hear me?! **Mark. MY. WOOOOORDS!**"

"So you guys are gonna help me with the berries, or what?" asked Stacy.

After running for a few minutes, Mike goes into an alley and sits behind a couple of tin trash cans. "Works every time," he chuckles. He takes one of his freshly stolen apples out of his bag. But, before he could take a bite...

"Mike the Chimchar?"

The voice scared him silly. "Waaah! Who's that?!"

"Up here." Mike looks up to see a Delibird standing on one of the trash can holding a gold letter. "This is for you." She hands Mike the letter and then flies off.

Mike was utterly confused. He stares at the letter. " Huh, wonder what this if for."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

On the beach of Oakblossom, located in the Northern side, cubs playing in the sand, water-type Pokemon surfing in the ocean, party-goers dancing to the music on the radio, others eating at the food shacks. The beach normally peaceful. But not so much now when small, caped stranger arrives from the far side of the beach.

**(Western Music Playing)**

Everyone notices the stranger. Some of the Pokemon got a closer look at the mysterious quest. It has two yellow, black-tipped ears sticking out of the cowboy hat it's wearing. It has a furry, yellow face with two red dots on its cheeks, followed by a dark nose. This stranger appears to be a Pikachu. It wears a black, plastic mask worn around its eyes. Under the cape is the Pikachu's tail taped to its back to make room for its weapons strapped to its back.

The stranger is carrying a small sword, bow & arrows, and in addition, two folded fans. The beach Pokemon is still staring at the Pikachu. Parents held tight to their children. The mysterious Mouse Pokemon approaches a large food shack, it sits next to a Scrafty with a long case. A Rhydon with a work hat and a notebook approaches the stranger.

**(Music Ends)**

"So, what'll be, stranger?" asked the Rhydon.

The Pikachu points to a beverage without even looking up. "Uh, okay. One Oran Berry smoothie coming right up!" The crowd is still staring. Everything seemed pretty calm until...

"So you a weapon master, too?" said the Scrafty the Pikachu is sitting by. The electric-type said nothing. "I said are you a weapon master, OR NOT?!" tHE Pikachu still remained silent. The Scrafty pulls something out of his case. "Are you gonna talk," he pulls a sword out of his case and brings it to the Pikachu's neck, causing everyone to panic, "Or are we gonna settle this like men?!"

Everyone started screaming and yelling. "You see, I hear that Arceus or Darkrai is choosing two of the weapon wielder for this generation's PRAMA Period. And I don't want you to be getting in my way my 'cause I don't my destiny ruined, got it? So what's it gonna be?"

The children started to cry out of fear. The Rhydon worker is especially nervous for being the closest to the situation. After a few more seconds of screaming and crying, the Pikachu raises its left paw to motion the crowd to stop, and they did, even the crying children. After another moment of silence, the stranger rolls on its back on the chair and uses its arms to launch itself off the seat, into the air, and eventually lands on the sandy ground.

The Pikachu then draws its own sword. "Well," the Scrafty speaks up, "Guess we're gonna settle this like men after all." He jumps off his chair and faces his opponent. The crowd gasps. Both swordsmen gets ready for battle. "You know, I usually fight like a normal Pokemon. But this time, I'll make an acception." And the battle begins.

**(Fire Emblem Theme Melee Version Playing)**

Swords clash each other, and the keep clashing and clashing and clashing. Each swordsman is equally strong against the opponent. As the Scrafty tries to touch his opponent with a powerful swing, the Pikachu jumps and somehow jumps on his sword and kicks the Hoodlum Pokemon in the face, hard. The dark fighting-type fells on the ground but then immediately props himself back on his feet.

"Hmph, decent moves. Why don't we spice things up with somethin' different?" His sword suddenly morphs into a bow. This caught everyone by surprise (excluding the Pikachu). Then the Scrafty reach for his case and pulls out some arrows. The stranger gets the idea. It sheaths its sword and sprung out its bow and some arrows. And now, it's time for phase two.

Each archer shoots their arrows while their opponent dodges skillfully. The electric-type avoids the last arrow jumping on top of the food shack. The Hoodlum Pokemon can see that his opponent ran out as well.

"Well, looks like it's time for phase three." His bow finally morphs for the last time, this time it's dividing in two. They then morph into two double-bladed axes. The Pikachu throws its own bow away, lands back on the ground, and brought out its fans. The fans got unfolded. Both of the fans have images of multiple electric-type Pokemon with thunderclouds shooting lightning as the background. Finally, mounted on each top, there are small, sharp-looking blades. They seem to be tekkens (Japanese, bladed, throwing fans). The Scrafty laughs. "Impressive. Now then, let's finish this!"

To be continued.

**(Please review. I'll try to make this better if necessary. I decided to make this a two-part chapter. Hopefully, I might upload the second part sometime this week. Later!)**


	5. Invitation (Part Two)

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! For the second time this chapter.

**AN: This chapter reveals the Pikachu's true character and Team Arc's final chosen one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: "Invitation (Part Two)"**

The battle at the beach continues. The crowd is still witnessing the duel between the Scrafty and the Pikachu in disguise. The Hoodlum Pokémon wields two of his double-bladed axes while the electric-type holds two bladed throwing fans. The Scrafty pants and sweats with anger and determination while his opponent remains calm, cool and collected.

A Purrloin in the crowd whispers to another Pokémon, "Ya know, I don't get why we can't just use our powers to break this fight up. Someone could get hurt or killed."

A Pelipper beside her speaks up, "Well, I heard this Scrafty wants to be chosen for this generation's PRAMA Period. You see, I've heard rumors that this guy wants to be chosen as weapon wielder of either team, but only for fame and glory. So whenever he sees another Pokémon carrying multiple weaponry, things... get crazy."

"Has he challenged anyone before?"

"No, rumor has it that there is not another Pokémon capable of being chosen, so I'm guessing this Pikachu is his first rival."

"You know, I don't get the point of these PRAMA Periods."

"Well, clearly, you haven't paid attention in History."

"Ha ha, yeah... Wait, what?"

**(On with the duel)**

"Well, this is it, you ready?" asked the obnoxiously ready Hoodlum Pokémon. His masked and caped enemy smiles and nodded. "Well, bring it on!" After about five more seconds, "Hyaaaah!"

**(Code Lyoko - Battle Music 2 Playing)**

The two duelist sprints towards each other. The Scrafty swings one of his axes at his opponent, but misses when his target leaps over him. While in midair, the Pikachu throws one of the fans like a frissbee at the dark fighting-type. The Scrafty blocks it with one of his axes. The dressed electric-type lands on the ground and throws the second fan at him. The Hoodlum Pokémon hits the other fan with the other axe like a baseball bat.

The Scrafty charges at the Mouse Pokémon. The Pikachu flips over him again and kicks him in the back as it landed. The axe weilder falls face first into the sand. He huffs angrily as he got up and turned around. The masked Pikachu points its finger at whats behind him. The Scrafty is confused, until he hears whirring sounds behind him. It's the two fans, and it seems that they're coming straight at him. He ducked both of them at the nick of time. The Pikachu caught the fans as they returned to their owner like boomerangs.

The Scrafty faces his opponent for the last time. The enemy leaps backwards to keep distance away from its opponent, and then both fighters charge at each other again for one final strike. They had their weapons ready. The crowd just watched in fright, without even thinking about stopping them, not even the Purrloin. The Rhydon is just blending up the berries and some ice cubes for whoever wins. Wow, some helpers these Pokémon are.

Both duelists cross their arms as they grip there weapons. As they are now able to touch the other, they each swung their weapons and bypassed each other. Everyone let out a startled gasp.

**(Music Ended)**

Everything became suddenly silent. The beach partyers just stood froze. The Rhydon held up a cup of purplish blue smoothie in his claws. Both warriors just stood there. They are facing away from each other. They pant heavily. Then, the watchers started to see the results there weapons did.

The Scrafty snickers, even though his axes only sliced the Pikachu's black Kato mask into four plastic pieces. They fell to the ground. The Pikachu lowers its head so no one could see its face. The Scrafty's silent laughter came to a halt as he then notices something.

The Pikachu's bladed fans seemed to have slice the Scrafty's axes in two. The heads fell to the sandy ground and then, unexpectedly, they disappeared along with the other halves in his hands. The magical morphing weapon lost its power. He sits on his knees in defeat. The Pikachu smiles.

Next, suddenly, the crowd wildly gave the stranger a round of applause. It lasted for about a minute. The Hoodlum Pokémon turns around to face his enemy (while still on his knees) and speaks up loudly. "Alright, you win, I lose! Big deal! At least I don't hide my face in defeat. You don't even talk! But you know what? I don't really care! 'Cause either way, I'll be chosen as weapon warrior while you remain in the shadows! So what do you say about that?!"

"I say, you're a wannabe," a young, feminine voice is heard, and it seemed it came out of the stranger's mouth.

The Hoodlum Pokémon snapped out of anger in shock. "Wait, what?!" The Pikachu folds and sheaths the fans and then takes off the cape and revealed a lightning bolt-shaped tail taped the back with two curves on the tip to make the tail shaped like a long, skinny heart. The Pikachu removes the adhesive, takes the hat off and faced the Scrafty. It has a couple of eyelashes on the side of the eyes.

Everyone, the crowd, the Rhydon that just placed a smoothie on the counter, and especially the Scrafty gasped in shock. The stranger was a girl Pikachu. Daaaaaaaaaang.

"I got beat by a GIRL?!" the dark fighting-type screamed like crazy.

The Pikachu giggles, "You sure did, loser!" She put her hand by her forehead and made it an "L" shape. Double dang.

"You know, being one of the chosen ones is about honor and nobility, not fame and glory. I learned that from my parents before they passed on. If fame and glory is all you'd rather have, then you might be chosen as wielder for Team Dark. But I don't think even they would accept someone as idiotic as you. I'm not even sure if you're a kid or an orphan. So If I was you, and I'm glad I'm not, I'd go ahead and give up right now, Mr. Saggy Pants."

The crowd gave another round of applause. The Mouse Pokémon walks away as the Scrafty stammers ridiculously.

"Oh, yeah?! Well-" He was interrupted when his pants fell to the ground, revealing a pair of Meloetta underwear. Triple dang.

Everyone laughs. "Aw man! That dang Leavanny told me this belt would always hold my pants!" He pulls his pants up and ran away crying to his mommy. Everyone laughs even harder.

She walks up to the food shack, gets money out of her hat, placed it on the counter, and takes her well-deserved, refreshing smoothie. She collects her bows and arrows scattered about, ignoring her shattered mask, and leaves the beach.

"What an interesting kid," said the Rhydon as he takes money off the counter."

"Now that's what I call girl power. Am I right?" The Pelliper ignored what the Purrloin said.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Never mind," the Purrloin gave an angry expression.

The Pikachu walks through the streets of Oakblossom, sipping her smoothie, with her hat and cape on. Then suddenly, she sees a Delibird with a shining letter in her paws approaching her.

"Are you Samantha?" asked the Delibird.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"This is for you." The Delibird gives Samantha the letter. "Bye!" She flies off.

"Huh?" the confused electric-type looks at her dimming, new letter. "Hmm."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Gotta warn you, in this part, there's a game I made up that could be hard to follow, so I suggest you guys read carefully)**

In the very middle of Oakblossom City, Pokémon citizens crowds around a tall arcade building called Poke-Arca (Arca as in arcade) on the outside, waiting impatiently to get in. There are still Pokémon crowding the interior. Inside Poke-Arca are many cool games to play: air hockey, Whack-a-Diglett, laser tag, Streets of Raging Hitmonchan, Supersonic Pokekart, etc.

There are also two other floors up top. Both floors have different games than the first floor. The second floor has live go-kart racing, halographic ghost shooting, a gigantic pinball machine, basketball, and more. Finally, the third floor has a Pokémon groove machine for up to four player, virtual Pokémon battles (players confirm there species to have an avatar of themselves in this game), fooseball, bowling, vitual baseball, and a hot new holographic board game called Pokémon War.

I'ts a large 12-by-12 field that looks like a checkerboard. The projectors on the sides projects the holograms. This brand-new game requires these kinds of match-ups: 1 vs. 1, 2 vs. 2, even 1 vs. 2. Today is the first day this game will be played. While the arcade was closed it's already been tested last night by the two creators whom no one knows about. This game explains why so many Pokémon are even more present today. The first to play this game in public are two lucky cubs. One is a young, energetic Machop wearing a pouch, and his opponent is a young but calm Teddiursa wearing the same pouch.

The other kids surrounds the board as a crowd. In the crowd, a Hitmontop asks his friends, a Cubone and a Froakie, "How does this game works and what's so special about it?"

The Cubone answers first, "Okay, here's how it works: each player wears a necklace that's actually a microphone, a digital eyewear to check you opponent's Pokémon's stats, and they also wear a large, technical bracelet that has six tokens with Pokémon faces on them place inside the bracelet's six slots. Those tokens are used to summon holographic Pokémon out on the field. Both teams must have six Pokemon out at once."

The Froakie answers next, "Here are the basics: each player commands his or her Pokémon to battle and defeat the other team's Pokémon, and the first to lose all six loses."

The Cubone starts to explain again, "However, it's not gonna be that simple in this game. An attacking Pokémon can defeat its target if it has more experience points. But a Pokémon can start of with very low points, so before each player can battle, they must destroy large, virtual walls in the middle of the field."

"That wall will give points to the destroyer. The number of points depends on how fast it gets destroyed, but it would still be wise to let the weakest destroy a wall. And whenever all of the walls gets destroyed, then it's time for battle. So as you can tell, this is a strategy game"

"Wow," said the impressed Hitmontop. "But, could you guys give me some examples?"

"Well it looks like the game is about to start," said the Cubone.

"Just watch and you'll see," said the Froaky.

**(On with the game)**

"You ready to lose, TJ?" asked the Machop.

"Nope. I'm ready to _win_, Jake," replied the Teddiursa.

"All right, the first match of Pokémon War between Jake the Machop and TJ the Teddiursa will now begin!" said the announcer over the intercom. The crowd goes insane in an exciting way. "Activating hologram projectors!" The projectors has been turned on automatically.

"Now, activate your!" Jake and TJ turns there microphones,

there bracelets, and there eyewear on.

"Now! Summon your virtual Pokémon!" The players takes six tokens out of there pouches and insert them all into the slots. A total of twelve Pokémon holographically appears out on the field:

**Jake's Pokémon**

**Machamp, 50 exp, can destroy a wall with 5 strikes.**

**Chikorita, 17 exp, can destroy a wall with 1 strike.**

**Hitmonlee, 43 exp, can destroy a wall with 3 strikes.**

**Milotic, 37 exp, can destroy a wall with 1 strike.**

**Poochyena, 21 exp, can destroy a wall with 1 strikes.**

**Geodude, 33 exp, can destroy a wall with 2 strikes.**

**TJ's Pokémon**

**Ursaring, 48 exp, can destroy a wall with 5 strikes.**

**Buneary, 15 exp, can destroy a wall with 1 strike.**

**Toxicroak, 29 exp, can destroy a wall with 3 strikes.**

**Beartic, 45 exp, can destroy a wall with 4 strikes.**

**Gardevoir, 24 exp, can destroy a wall with 2 strikes.**

**Horsea, 18 exp, can destroy a wall with 1 strike.**

A bunch of walls, about sixteen of them, appears on the field in the middle. "Aaaaaaand BEGIN!"

TJ thinking while looking through his green digital eyewear: _Let's see, Jake's Pokémon has some pretty nice stats. I'm guessing he's gonna use his Chikorita, Milotic, and Poochyena to break most of the walls. I'll do the same with my Buneary and Horsea. I'll take out two more walls with my Gardevoir. After the walls are destroyed, I'll take out Machamp with my Ursaring, wipe out Chikorita with my Horsea, defeat Geodude or Poochyena with my Buneary, and then-_

"Are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna battle?" asked TJ's impatient opponent with his red eyewear. "I know EXACTLY what your strategy is!"

"Well, in that case..."

**(Streets of Rage 3 - Yamato Battle Theme Playing)**

"Buneary! Horsea! Take down those two walls!" The holographic normal and water-type destroys one wall each. Buneary gains 28 exp while Horsea gains 23.

Buneary: 43.

Horsea: 41.

"Being smart, huh?" asked Jake. "Well I can, too! Chikorita! Poochyena! Milotic! Each of you take out two walls each!" Each said holograms did as commanded. Milotic uses water gun, Chikorita uses razor leaf, and Poochyena uses bite. Six walls are demolished.

Poochyena: 21 + 47 = 68.

Chikorita: 17 + 41 = 58.

Milotic: 37 + 39 = 76.

"Well, someone's a bit predictable," pointed TJ.

"Oh, yeah? What's that supposed to mean, wise guy?" responded Jake.

"Oh nothing." _Not until I use my Ursaring to break some walls. I know the game mechanic's secret: you can have other Pokémon to weaken a wall. Yeah, a wall can be weaken, not just stay the same when attacked before. And, the wall will reward a Pokémon the best points if it's the first time that Pokémon has attacked that wall._

_The number of the strikes of other Pokémon counts as the number of the strikes the Pokémon would have destroyed it by now. For example, since my Ursaring can destroy a wall with five strikes and I have four strikes from other Pokémon and then let Ursaring finish it off, it still counts as the best exp points for fast demolishment._

"Okay, eight more walls to go! Gardevoir! Toxicroak! Beartic! Attack that one wall only! Beartic, attack it twice!" The Gardevoir and Toxicroak attacks the wall once while the Beartic chisels it twice. Then, the Ursaring finished it off as TJ commanded it to.

Ursaring: 48 + 46 = 94.

**(Song Ends)**

After several more walls destroyed, it's time for the fun to begin.

**Results:**

**Jake's Pokémon: Machamp, 92. Chikorita, 58. Hitmonlee, 66. Milotic, 78. Poochyena, 68, Geodude, 59.**

**TJ's Pokémon: Ursaring, 94. Buneary, 43. Toxicroak, 48. Beartic, 68. Gardevoir, 57. Horsea, 41.**

"Alright, now that all the walls have been destroyed, it's time for the real fun to begin!" said Jake before he commands his Pokémon.

"Chikorita, use razor leaf on Buneary!" The grass-type wiped out the Rabbit Pokémon.

"Beartic, take out Geodude," TJ's Beartic sliced down the rock ground-type.

"Chikorita, attack Horsea!" Horsea is down.

"Let's spice things up a bit, shall we? Beartic, bring that Poochyena down!" TJ commanded.

"But they both have 68 exp!" pointed the Hitmontop in the audience. "What would happen?"

The Cubone explains again, "If both Pokémon equal strength, both of them are destroyed. After another explanation, both the holographic ice-type and dark-type are out.

Milotic then took out Toxicroak, Ursaring took down Chikorita, Hitmonlee took out Gardevoir, and Beartic took down Hitmonlee.

"Well it looks like I win either way," said TJ.

"And how is that?" questioned Jake.

"Look at the score, Jake. My Ursaring has 94 exp while your Milotic has 78 and your Machamp has 92, meaning my Pokémon is the strongest."

"Oh," Jake felt dumb. "Okay, is this game luck-based or something?"

"It would if you have really good sense of strategy. Now go, Ursaring!" And with just one hyper beam, Milotic and Machamp are out. "And that would be game!

"And the winner is... TJ!" yelled the announcer.

"YEAH!" exclaimed TJ.

"NOOOOO!" exclaimed Jake.

The crowd gave applause, " TJ! TJ! TJ! TJ!" they all chanted his name. "Wow, that was actually pretty cool," said the Hitmontop in the crowd.

The hologram projectors shuts off automatically, making the Ursaring hologram disappear. TJ turns all of his gear off and walks to his opponent. He sees the Machop on his knees, with his head down in defeat and shame. TJ walks to him. Everyone remains quiet.

"Hey, Jake," the Machop looks up at the Teddiursa, "You did awesome today, thanks for playing with me."

Jake smiles lightly, "Thanks, T."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Friends? Sure," the two gave a handshake. The crowd gives yet another applause, and this time, they chanted "TJ and Jake! TJ and Jake!"

After a few minutes, TJ and Jake play some more games until they decided to leave the arcade. "Hey, guys, wait up a sec." Before they were about to go downstairs, TJ and Jake gets approached by three Pokémon. "Uh, hey, what's up?" asked Jake.

"Me and my buddies thought you two were pretty good out there," said the Hitmontop.

"And we were hoping, maybe..." added the Cubone.

The Froakie finished, "We could hang out with you guys?"

TJ and Jake looks at each other. "Sure," said TJ.

"Awesome! I'm Alex." said the Hitmontop. "This is Jared,"

"Hey," said Jared the Cubone.

"And that's Cory."

"Hi!" said Cory the Froakie.

"Nice to meet you!" replied TJ and Jake. "We're about to leave. Wanna hang out here tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the trio.

"Oh! Pardon me! Excuse me!" the five boys hears a young, feminine voice in the crowd. TJ noticed something shining with gold in the crowd. They see a Delibird with a shiny, gold letter popping out.

"Teddy Jordan?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's me," answered the Teddiursa. She gave him the letter. "Later!" the Delivery Pokémon walks away.

The letter stopped glowing. "Wonder what's that for?" asked Jake.

"Hmm, not sure."

TJ and Jake say their goodbyes to their three new friends before they walk up to an elevator. "I'm gonna open this," TJ opens the envelope and pulls out a paper.

"What does it say?" asked Jake.

TJ started reading: "Dear, Teddy Jordan, you have been chosen as Team Arc's strategist for this generation's Pokémon Regional Adventures of Martial Arts Period. You are given the opprtunity to honor the resting souls of your parents."

In the forest, Rose the Riolu reads: "You and four others are to train at Wushao Temple and learn the studies of martial arts, as you and they are born without the ability to possess powers."

In an alley, Mike the Chimchar reads: "After your training is complete, your mission begins. You and your fellow teammates must travel to other regions and stop Team Dark from capturing the guardian angels."

In a train station, Sam the Pikachu reads: "Please understand why have to go through this. If they manage to capture them, they will be able to weaken me. And if they defeat me, Darkrai will take over the world."

In a moving elevator with his new friend, Jake, it's back to TJ reading: "The five of you have proven your worthiness. Your teacher will show you the path of becoming an even better warriors. I deeply hope that you all accept your destinies."

Everyone at once: "Sincerely, your Goddess, Arceus." All four other chosen ones realized the situation and thought for a minute.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

In a different dimension, filled with pure darkness, overpopulated by evil souls, lies a big, black castle. Inside the top tower is non other than the dark Pitch-Black Pokémon, Darkrai. He meditates in his room.

During the meditation, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," said Darkrai with is evilly dark. Two shadowy figures in the shape of a Mienshao and a Mienfoo enters the dark room.

The shadowy Mienshao started to speak. "The next group for Team Arc has been chosen, and the other members of Team Dark has just arrived."

"Good. Now, you, your grandson, and the others get ready for the trip to the City of Oakblossom. The ceremony begins in two days. Don't fail me."

"I won't, sir. Come grandson." The Mienfoo follows his grandfather out of the room.

Darkrai thinking: _Prepare yourself, Arceus, because this time, I will __**not **__fail again. You will face defeat. My new plan guarantees it._

The dark ruler makes a silent, evil laugh, and then it gets louder, and louder, and louder. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!"

**(Sorry if I made this too long a chapter. I'm also sorry if that game I invented during TJ's background was a bit difficult to follow, it's pretty much legitimate Pokémon Battle and Duel Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! mixed together. Anyway, was that Wushao and Lee at the end? Find out in Chapter 4: "The Ceremony". See ya later!)**


	6. The Ceremony (Part One)

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: Again, not the owner.

**Chapter 4: "The Ceremony (Part One)"**

It is now nighttime. The Pokémon travels around Oakblossom. The city is almost the equivalent of Tokyo. The buildings shines with colorful neon. Televisions were mounted on the buildings nearly everywhere, broadcasting TV shows and the news. Many Pokémon eat at restaurants, go to local parties, pretty much what humans would do at night.

Of course, it's not so exciting at Wushao Temple. Lee the Mienfoo was outside, staring at the brightening city, so bright that it could be seen from over ten miles, which is how far the temple is from there. Wushao finds his grandson just standing on the porch. The old Mienshao can also see the city at night.

"Lee," spoken the old Pokémon, "Would you like to visit the city?"

"No, I'm not worried about that, Grandpa," Lee answered "I'm just thinking about the other kids I'm gonna be leading."

"Oh, but of course."

Ever since Lee saw that presentation his grandfather showed this morning, he just couldn't stop thinking about if the others might show up at the temple or not, even though they should if they don't want Darkrai ruling the world.

"I just think that, what if they don't like me? I mean, I don't want to be a jerk of a leader. What if they don't care about the world? What if they won't come here?" Lee is becoming very worried.

Wushao chuckles while placing a hand on Lee's shoulder, "Of course they ought to like you, you're a nice boy."

"Well, I mean, I never had much friends in my life. I-I..."

His grandpa then taps on his head. "Patience, grandson. The time will come soon enough."

"But the ceremony is after tomorrow! Even if they all decided to come, how will the others even find their way here? How will-"

"Master Wushao!" Lee gets interrupted by a familiar voice. He and Wushao looks up to see Snowy the female Delibird flying to their direction, despite of how dark it is outside. She lands in front of them.

"Welcome back, Snowy, have you...?"

"Yep!" she interrupted. "All golden letters delivered to the right chosen ones!" she informed as she move her hand to her forehead like a saluting soldier."

"Excellent. Now we can just wait for them to arrive, right, Lee?"

"Um, yeah!" said the unsure Mienfoo.

Snowy notices Lee's slighty saddened mood. "You okay, buddy?"

"Lee is worried that his future teammates may not like him."

"Oh. Well, would you like to know who they are?"

Wushao answers "Why ye-"

"No!" Lee interrupts him. "I mean, I'd rather be surprised."

"Oh, uh, okay. Tomorrow's my day off, so I'll see you guys in the morning. Bye!" she flies away.

Lee lowers his head. Wushao places his hand on his grandson's shoulder again. "Don't worry, Lee. I'm sure they'll come, and soon too."

Lee looks up to his grandfather and smiles a little. "Okay, Grandpa."

"Let's come inside." Lee nods. They both walked back inside the temple.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

It's now morning in Oakblossom City and at Wushao temple. Lee is sleeping peacefully in his room, in his mat. His room is empty, only the mat is in there. The walls are painted with green and red hues. Lee's slumber is not too peaceful. He is in fact a very light sleeper. When muffled voices were heard outside his room, he woke up. He thought he was having a dream, but he's not.

He could hear his grandfather's muffled voice, along with a few, unfamiliar voices, not sure how many they are. He gets out of his mat and walks to his door. He places his ear on the door to hear what's going on, but he can only understand his Grandpa's saying. It sounded like he's mentioning him.

But before he could really understand the conversation, the sounds of voices are gone. It's been silent. "Hmm," Lee wonders. But before he could think more, he heard footsteps coming towards his room.

"Lee?" he heard his grandfather. He gasped and hurries back into his mat. He pretends to still be asleep. Wushao opens the door and turned on the light. "Lee?" He walks towards his "sleeping" grandson.

"Lee, wake up, please." the said Mienfoo slowly opens his eyes and looks up at his grandfather.

"Yes, Grandpa?" responded Lee, who is acting like he is tired.

"Get up. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Lee stood up."What kind?"

"You'll see," Wushao lifts up a blindfold he had in his paw. "Put this on." Lee takes the small, black sash and wraps it around his eyes, tying it up. Wushao walks him out of the room. He leads his grandson downstairs carefully, then leads him to the front door. _This surprise, _thought Lee,_ C-could it be...?_

The Mienshao opens the door and guided Lee out on the porch. The younger Martial Arts Pokémon could feel excitement rising through his veins. Wushao slowly closes the door. "Alright, Lee, you may take the blindfold off now." Lee slowly and nervously unties his blindfold. As he removes it, he opens his eyes ever-so-slowly. When he does, he sees the surprise, standing on their walkway.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The surprised Mienfoo sees a Riolu carrying a large, aqua-blue diamond in her paws, a Chimchar holding a bag of unknown items, a female Pikachu wearing a western hat while carrying a sword and a bow on her back, and a couple of strange fans in her hands. And finally, he sees a Teddiursa holding a metallic case, decorated with red and green LED lights on the edges and has glass on the door to see what's inside.

"Lee, I would like introduce you to your fellow teammates," Wushao begins to introduce him to the others. "That is Rose,"

"Hi there," giggled the Riolu.

"Mike,"

"What's up?" replied the Chimchar.

"Samantha,"

"You can just call me Sam," said the Pikachu.

"And Teddy Jordan,"

"Or TJ for short," added the Teddiursa.

"Children, this is my grandson, Lee. He will be your leader ."

"HI LEE!' everyone greeted loudly.

"Well, Lee, what do you think about your new friends?" Wushao looks at his grandson, who is very excited, but in an unexpectedly weird way.

He looks pretty cartoony, he wears a very large smile and his eyes became as big as fine china. His body started shaking vigorously up, down, left, right, diagonal, everywhere. Everyone makes a sweat drop on the side of their heads anime-style. "Um, Lee?" his grandfather tried to get him to answer.

"Um, is he okay?" asked Mike,

"Uh, I'm not sure," Wushao slowly steps back. "I think it would be wise if I just calmly take a few steps back and- oh, who am I kidding? I'M OUT OF HERE!" The old Mienshao ran away, screaming like a pansy.

"Wow. Some teacher we'll have." said the disappointed Riolu, with her eyes half-closed cartoon-style.

"Well you gotta admit: he sure can run fast for an oldie." said Sam.

"Um, guys?" TJ points his finger (or claw) at Lee. "I think he's gonna blow."

The Mienfoo's body turned red, and already it became darker and darker. The other kids is getting freaked out, but as they tried to walk away, he exploded.

**(Kirby Air Ride - Item Bounce Theme Playing)**

Lee leaps up sky-high. Suddenly, Rose's large diamond that was in her hands gets replaced by a hyperactive, fast-talking Martial Arts Pokémon.

"Man, you have know idea how happy I am to meet you guys!" Swiftly, he jumps on Mike's head, who's trying to keep balance. "There's so much I want to teach all!" He then switches to Sam, hugging her to death, literally. "I haven't had a friend in such a long time. The only friend I ever had was a dummy, a training dummy!"

"Can't...breath," said the Pikachu, turning purple. She catches breath when Lee sat on TJ's case, bouncing on it. "I also like to know about you guys! What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? How old are you? What does you r parents do?" The crazy Mienfoo bounces around his new friends, still talking really fast.

"Did you I can touch my nose with my tounge? Did you know my great-great-great-great grandfather was the leader of the first period? Did you know that I accidentally kicked my grandpa in the groin once. Did you know that my grandpa told me that Santa Claus existed and he told me that if you sleep through Christmas night, he'll leave presents under your tree, but it turns out was my grandpa, and it's the jokes on me because I forgot that humans are a myth? Did you know that-"

**(Bouncy Music Ends)**

"Alright Lee, I think they get that they're your first real friends," Wushao interrupted, who unexplainably appeared behind them. Lee paused in the air, then lands on the ground seconds later. he instantly calmed down. He rubs the back of his head, laughing nervously. "S-sorry about that." He apologizes. "It's been a long time since I had a friend to hang out with for more than twenty minutes. Snowy only comes here once a week to bring us mail."

"Snowy?" everyone asked.

"Oh, yes. She is the Delibird that sent you all the letters," answered Wushao.

"I sure did!" the said Delivery Pokémon, flying above their heads without carrying her bag with her.

"Ah, Snowy. Good to see you during this fine union," greeted Wushao. Snowy lands on the ground and spoke to the other chosen ones. "I see you guys found your way here."

"Well let's just say when we have to fulfill our destinies, our instincts always guide us here," Rose said.

"Wow," said an impressed Lee.

"That, and the letters came with a map," said TJ.

"Oh," said the deflated Lee.

"Well then, I say it's time we go ahead inside the temple," Wushao suggested. "We have some things to discuss, and maybe tomorrow, before the day of the ceremony, we could-"

"Uh, yeah, about that," Snowy interrupted him. "The ceremony's tomorrow."

"What?!" everyone but Wushao yelled. Snowy nervously laughs.

"The, uh, the city kinda knows that you five decided to assemble. And they want to get this over with quickly, so-"

"You told the city as soon as you gave us the letters, didn't you?" asked Sam.

"Well, I didn't know they were going to change schedules!"

"Well, in that case," Wushao started talking, "We better get inside your home, children."

"Ah, but that means we train first thing after tommorow!" Mike complains. The other kids besides Lee started to complain as well.

"Now now, children," Wushao calms them down, "As soon as we finish discussing the important things, we can spend most of today traveling the city. We can go wherever you please."

"And I'm off today, so you mind if I join in?" asked the Delibird.

"Not at all, Snowy. Well, children?" Everyone looked at each other for a moment end then nodded in agreement. "Good. Now, let's all go inside."

When the seven Pokémon entered the temple, the four of them only sees a corridor. Wushao showed them to their rooms. Everyone complained about them. The only thing in the rooms are mats to sleep on. After a few minutes, he led them upstairs.

It's another long hallway, but the walls are covered in paintings of the older Teams from the previous PRAMA Periods. One of Team Arc's leaders is a Mienfoo, which is Lee's ancestor he mentioned earlier. Wushao showed them the magic projection on the wall at the end of the hallway. After seeing the animations of their roles, the Pokémon went back down stairs. Wushao and Lee cooked breakfast for the other chosen ones, and Snowy.

After they ate, they went out to go to the city. Wushao used a spell he learned when he was Lee's age. A spell is used to summon a large cloud to travel. Lee knew how to use that trick. Apparently, the golden letters came with instructions on how to use this trick. **(NOTE: When I say that the chosen Pokémon cannot possess powers, I meant Pokemon moves such as razor leaf, water gun, and flamethrower. The spell is NOT a Pokémon move, so it doesn't count).**

As a big cloud appeared, everyone hopped on and flew to Oakblossom. In the city, they went to nearly several fun places, the mall, the arcade, the beach, the amusement parks, etc. Wushao never felt so young in years. The girls brought clothing from the mall. TJ brought his case with him, it had the gear he used to play Pokémon War. TJ taught the others how to play Pokémon War at Poke-Arca, Lee found it pretty complicated. They also met TJ's new friends there. After sunset, Snowy said her goodbyes for now, and went home. Wushao then summons another large cloud and flew everyone back to the mountains. After they ate dinner, everyone went to sleep to get ready for tomorrow morning's ceremony.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Today is the ceremony in the city. It takes place in an enormous football stadium where they mostly have their Annual Pokemon Super Bowl. **(Yeah, they even invented sports in this world). **Wushao and the kids sat in the men's sweat-scented locker room. The stench didn't really bother Lee's new friends as much as last night. They have barely viewable bags under their eyes. They are not used to the mats Wushao and Lee called "beds".

"Alright children," Wushao sat up. "I believe it's time to go out there. I'll go out first. You five wait at the exit. And when I say your names, come out. Try not to have stage fright."

"Master Wushao," Sam spoke. "We're going out there in front of the entire city while being broadcasted on the world news. Why wouldn't we be crudding bricks?!" Wushao gives her a sharp stare.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "It's just that-"

Wushao pats her head, "I understand, you all had trouble sleeping last night, I also understand that you five are unsure of these duties you must accomplish. But let assure you that me, Arceus, and possibly others will do everything it takes to support you through this period. I promise." Sam smiles, along with Lee and everyone else. "Come. We must go."

Their soon-to-be-master guides them to the exit. They see millions, maybe billions of Pokémon cheering for their next heroes, chanting "Team Arc". "Wait here, my students," The old Mienshao tells the kids as he walks out. The crowd becomes even louder as they see Wushao walk out of the building. He makes his way to the pedestal on top of a stage located at the middle of the football.

A female Gardevoir in a blue newswoman outfit stands in front of a camera, holding a microphone. The cameraman is a Nidoking, the boom operator is a Breloom, and the director is a Farfetch'd. The said Farfetch'd gave the signal, "Okay, we are live in five, four, three, two..."

"Hello, world, Ms. Jennifer here," spoke the Gardevoir. "We are live at the Pokémon Super Bowl Football Stadium! The crowd is going absolutely bonkers as the new teacher of the new Team Arc heads his way to the pedestal! I repeat: Master Wushao of Wushao temple has just left the building and is on his way to introduce us his grandson and the other chosen ones!"

Wushao makes his way up the stage and went over to the pedestal. He taps on the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" he spoke up. Ms. Jennifer speaks to the camera, "Alrighty, folks. Mr. Wushao is about to reveal our next heroes!"

The news is being broadcasted on nearly every television in the world. The other Oakblossom citizens watches the live news on the big screens mounted on the buildings. At the market, Steve, Dexter, and Stacy watches the news on Steve's small, old antenna-operated TV. At the arcade, Jake, Alex, Jared, and Cory is watching on the plasma screen. At the food shack of the beach, The Rhydon, Pelliper, Purrloin, and the super jealous Scrafty watches on Rhydon's antenna television, kinda like Steve's. Finally, at the post office, Snowy and Melman watches the news on Melman's new P-Tablet.

Wushao continues, "People of the world, I am Master Wushao, of the Wushao Temple. My great-great grandfather is Wushao-Harune (that's why it's called WUSHAO Temple, not Harune), he is the leader of the first Team Arc. I am Wushao V. Anyway, I believe it is time to welcome our newest heroes." The crowd bursted with applause. Wushao motions them to quiet down. "Okay, guys, get ready," Lee ordered the others.

"Now let us get started." The crowd slowly quiet there noisemaking.

"For the leader, I bring you my grandson, Lee the Mienfoo!" The said younger Martial Arts Pokémon ran out in public. The audience goes wild once more. Lee meets up onstage with his grandpa, waving his hands at the audience.

"Alright, Lee!" said Snowy watching from the post office.

"For the acrobat, I bring you: Rose the Riolu!" The crowd applause again as the female jackal cub runs out on the football field like Lee did. She hops on the stage, joining the "Mien family", as she calls them.

"And to save time, I bring you the rest of the team! Give it up for:

The Streetwise Expert, Mike the Chimchar,

The Wielder, Sam the Pikachu,

And the Strategist, TJ the Teddiursa!"

The remaining three ran out to the field.

At the marketplace: "What?! That bratty monkey is one of them?!" Steve the Ekans screamed.

"Well, I guess that explains how he knew so much how the streets work," said Stacy the Ampharos.

"Yesssss," Dexter the Gallade gets all dorky again. "Perhapssssss if you had gave ssssssome of your applessssss to the poor kid, then-"

"Dex, if you make one more long "S" sound, I'm gonna choke you out!" Steve threatens Dexter.

"Sorry."

"Hey, by the way, Dex, wasn't Ms. Jennifer your sister?" asked Stacy.

"Oh, yeah. She is."

At the beach: "THAT'S THE GIRL WHO KICKED MY BUTT THAT DAY!" yelled the enraged Scrafty.

"Well, the Purrloin began, "Looks like the stranger got the part after all."

At the arcade: "Yeah! Go TJ!" yelled Jake and the other three boys.

Back at the ceremony: the five chosen Pokémon held hands and raised them up high, making the audience yell louder.

Ms. Jennifer speaks to the camera again, "Well, isn't this the most adorable group of lifesavers I have ever seen! You know, this is like that one time my brother and I..." she looks down at the field. "Wait a minute, what's that?" The cameraman points the camera to where Ms. Jennifer is pointing her finger at. At a corner, it seems to be a silhouette.

Before the newswoman could say anything, the dark figure leaped up in the air. Everyone just noticed it when they looked up. No one had any idea what it is. However, the silhouette seemed familiar to Wushao, and it hit him. Wushao expected the worse when the figure landed on the stage.

The figure revealed to be a Mienshao, just like Wushao. But he is not just any Mienshao, he's a shiny Mienshao. He's white and **pink**, instead of white and **lavender. **He has violet tipped whiskers instead of golden. He also seem to be almost as old as Wushao. He makes a sinister laugh and looked at Wushao and the shocked heroes. "Hello, brother," he spoke to Wushao. The children gasped. Wushao calls out the other old Mienshao's name, "Moh Wan..."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. The Ceremony (Part Two)

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: Still not the owner!

**Chapter 4: "The Ceremony (Part Two)"**

"Moh Wan," Wushao called the shiny Mienshao's name. "What are you doing here?"

Rose asks Lee, "Is that your uncle, Lee?" Lee nodded.

"You didn't answer my question," Wushao growls. "WHAT are you doing here?" That first word gave the kids the chills.

Moh Wan laughs, "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm replicating your job, in a negative way." Wushao thinks of what he just said for a moment, then gasps when he knows what he means. "Moh Wan, are...?"

"That's right, big brother, I'm the new master for the new Team **Dark**!"

Everyone in the stadium, especially Wushao, is totally shocked.

"B-but, I-I don't understand." Wushao stammered.

"Aw, man," Mike began talking. "I don't know what could get any worse."

Moh Wan snickers, "You'll find out, little Circus Act."

"Circus Act!?" Mike yelled. "Hey look, **Pinky**, I'll have you know that I-"

"THAT'S enough, Mike," Wushao cuts him off.

"But, Master, he-" Mike sighs. "Fine"

"Well then, since I'm Team Dark's new master, allow me to introduce you." Moh Wan claps his hands twice.

Out of nowhere, the audience notices five smaller silohettes falling from a dark void that formed in the sky and then immediately vanished. The figures each jump down the stadium from floor to staircase to floor ninja-style. Lee expects the worst. The five shadow eventually lands on the stage next to Moh Wan.

The figures revealed to be: a Meditite, an Emolga, a Sandshrew, a Meowth, and finally, a shiny Mienfoo. This Mienfoo's legs, sleeves, and tail tip is blue instead of purplish red, and the rest of his body is white instead of yellowish. "Hello, Cousin Lee." greeted the shiny Mienfoo.

"Cousin?!" all of Team Arc except for Lee exclaimed. The crowd gasped.

Lee sputtered out the other Mienfoo's name, "J-J-Juto?!"

"My nephew...," Wushao said. "Don't tell me that you're-" Moh Wan pushes Wushao away from the pedastal. Lee exclaims Wushao's name as he fell on him back.

Moh Wan taps on the microphone and then talks over it. "People of the world, allow me to introduce you all to the new Team Dark, starting with **my** grandson. I bring you Juto, the _shiny_ Mienfoo as the leader! "The audience booed at Juto, but he waves at them anyway.

"For the acrobat, Chris the Meditite!" The crowd booed again.

The Meditite scoffs, "Aw, go ahead and boo at me! I don't care!"

"And for the rest of the team, I welcome you:

the streetwise expert, Tony the Meowth,

the wielder, Brenda the Sandshrew,

and the strategist, Janet the Emolga!"

As the everyone boos for the last time, Tony just flexes his arm muscle while the girls blow kisses.

"Well, Brother Wushao, what do you think?"

Lee helps the regular Mienshao back up on his feet.

"My little brother, I know our past was not the greatest, but why would you and Juto even think about serving the** pure **evil that is Darkrai?!"

"You don't understand, Wushao. You have not the slightest idea about what I've been through." Moh Wan's hatred of his past begins to rise. He lowers his head, "Everyday, I've been brutally mistreated while you've always been pampered!"

Everyone in the stadium, the city, and the world that is watching just heard what Moh Wan said.

Wushao responds, "I haven't always been treated so greatly, Moh Wan. I had to work hard everyday to get that much respect. And also, I don't see why it wasn't the other way around, you're the shiny one!"

Moh Wan looks up at his brother, "Our parents thought the shiny ones would be the spoiled ones."

"Well, that explains about Juto. He's been nothing but a bully to Lee in the past because YOU overpampered HIM!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Lee points at Juto. "Ever since we were little, he gave me nothing but torment: blame everything on me, beat me up, stuff like that, every single day!"

The shiny Mienfoo just scoffs, "Oh, come on. You're still holding a grudge on me after all those years?"

"Well, your grandfather always seem to hold a grudge on mine."

Juto glares at him, "Hey, watch it! Besides, Master Moh Wan isn't the only one with a rough past. The rest of us are orphaned because all of our parents either died or left us for not having the ability to learn moves. So Darkrai went to us and helped us out, and that is why we are serving him."

Wushao stares at Team Dark, "Children, listen to me. I understand that you miss your parents, bu-"

"Zip it, old man!" Brenda yells at him.

"Yeah, like we really need to listen to you." said Tony.

"That's right, so why don't you just mind your business?" added Janet.

Team Arc yelled back.

"Hey!" yelled TJ.

"You can't talk to him like that!" said Rose.

"Yeah, just who do you guys think you are?!" asked Sam loudly.

"Well, what can I say?" asked Moh Wan. "I can always be the better brother."

"Hey guys," Mike draws attention. "You know what 'Moh Wan' sounds like? 'Moron'!" After a moment of silence, everyone in the stadium, excluding "Moron", burst with loud guffaws.

"That's not funny." said Moh Wan.

"Whatever you say, Master Moron!" said Mike as he starts laughing again on the floor.

"Stop that."

"Well, that explains why you've always been the fool of the family, Uncle Moron!" Lee said as he laughs again.

"Lee!"

Wushao starts talking, "Well, I guess that explains why Mother gave you that one, because you certainly act like one!" he laughs again.

"WUSHAO, SO HELP ME...!"

"Shut up, Moron!" everyone laughs again, even Team Dark. Moh Wan gives them a death stare, and then they stopped laughing.

"Whatever. Anyway Wushao, we will return to _our_ temple to start our trainng tomorrow. I suggest you DON'T do the same."

Wushao bows his head, "Whatever you say...Brother Moron."

Moh Wan growls loudly as he takes some small black orbs he formed in his hand. As he throws them to the ground, the entire stage was engulfed in smoke, causing Wushao and Team Arc to go from laughing to coughing. The audience stopped laughing as well. When the smoke cleared, Wushao noticed that his brother and Team Dark had mysteriously disappeared without a trace.

"Well," began Wushao. "He was certainly unpredictable."

"An unpredictable moron!" Sam laughs again, and so did everyone else.

Wushao taps on the mic and speaks again, "Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes this ceremony, but before we all leave, allow us light the torch of the Pokemon Regional Adventures of Martial Arts Period!" Wushao pushes a red button on the back of the pedestal.

The button triggered a wireless activation. The middle of the football field, in front of the stage, opens like a door. Then a large, beautifully designed torch elevated up to the field for the entire world to see.

"Mike, would you please?" Wushao askes the Chimchar.

"No prob, Master." the Chimp Pokemon walks to the large torch and touches the ignition on the lower area with his fire-for-tail. After a few seconds, a large fire lit up on top of the torch.

"Let the battle begin!" The audience applaued again and chanted: "TEAM ARC! TEAM ARC! TEAM ARC! TEAM!"

Afte the ceremony, the team and their master went to see some friends before going to the store to buy some items. The manager said that they're in the house. In the night, they went to eat at the restaurant, their manager said the could eat for free as well. After they ate, Wushao calls forth his cloud and flew his students back to the temple. They all went to bed to get prepared for the first day of training, though most of them still needs to get used to sleeping on mats.

**(Well, that's it for now. I'll try to make my chapters a bit shorter, starting with the next one. Stick tune for Chapter 5: "Training Day's a Blast." Bye!)**


	8. Training Day's a Blast

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'!

**Chapter 5: "Training Day's a Blast"**

**Warning: Innappropriate word reference on early part.**

Today is the day that the new Team Arc starts training, until after they eat breakfast, of course. After they ate, they all went back into their rooms to get ready for their first lessons. TJ, however, went into Mike's room to hang out.

They are both currently rapping to the Pokerap song, "What kind of Pokémon are you", over Mike's new stereo that he got from the store last night. The two started singing as the song started to play.

**(What Kind of Pokemon Are You? Playing)**

Both: "What kind of Pokémon are you? How do you do the things you dooo? Share with me your secrets deep insiiide. What kind of Pokémon are you? Are you loyal through and throoogh? And do you have a heart that's truuuuue? What kind of Pokémon are you?"

Mike: "Huh! Yeah... C'mon!"

Both: "Yeah!"

TJ: "Uh! Uh-huh! Yo, take a normal-type like Jigglypuff, against a ghostly Gengar, the battle's real tough."

Mike: "Thunderbolt's a great electric attack, 'til you get ground-down by a Marowak!"

TJ: "Don't you bug me... with a Caterpie, for flying-types, the win's easy.

Mike: "Good luck with Muk with its poison gas, make one wrong move, and it'll kick your-"

"MIKE!" TJ yelled.

(Record Scratch)

"What?! I was going to say 'grass'!"

"Oh, okay, then."

(Music Resumes)

Both "What kind of Pokémon are you? How do you do the things you dooo? Share with me your secrets deep insiiide. What kind of Pokémon are you? Are you loyal through and throoough? And do you have a heart that's truuuuue? What kind of Pokémon are you?"

A knock was heard on Mike's door. "Hey! You guys! It's time to start!" the boys hears Sam's voice.

"What? Come in," said Mike as he turns his music off. Sam enters the room. She wears a white karate robe with a black belt.

"Ooookaaaaay, what up with the Karate Kid get-up?" TJ asks has he points.

"Well, it would be most appropriate since today's our first day of training."

"But is it really necessary to wear that thing?" asked Mike. "You look like a lazy spa customer who gets pampered like a baby." A sweatdrop slides down the side of Sam's head anime-style as she gives him a cheesed-off look on her face.

Lee and Rose enters the room. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Lee asked.

Rose points her thumb back, "Come on, we gotta go!"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The children went outside. As they did, they noticed a bunch of equipment scattered around the yard, such as: training dummies, a rack of bow staffs, nun-chucks, and wooden swords. There's also a beam for a gymnast, an obstacle course, a different obstacle course, etc.

"Welcome, my students," says the old Mienshao standing before them.

"Hello, grandpa," greeted Lee. "What will we learn today?"

"About that, there's one thing that I should let you five know about, especially you, Samantha."

"Huh? What is it?" the Pikachu asked.

"I will not be the only one training you. Arceus herself informed me that both teams may have twice the support, and she already hired a co-teacher who is actually around your ages. He is already on his way right now."

Mike: "Wow!"

Rose: "Really?"

TJ: "That's great!"

Sam then asks again, "Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Glad you asked. See this co-teacher is a-" Wushao stops talking as he heard something, then realized what it was. "Ah, speaking of your second supporter, here he comes right now." Everyone gasped as they looked up at the sun.

**(TMNT- Theme Song (2003) Playing)**

In front of the sun, they see a shadowy figure. It's falling towards the flat mountaintop. As it lands, it swiftly moves towards the six Pokémon with ninja frontflips, while using one hand. The five chosen ones began their battle stances, but their master motions them to stay calm. The silhouette then leaps with a flip and lands towards the master and students.

The figure revealed to be a Squirtle. He wears a dark-blue mask over his eyes. Behind his shell are three types of weapons strapped to back of his shell: a long bow staff, two katana blades, and a bunch of shurikans.

"Blast the Squirltle reporting for duty!" he says as he bows his head to Wushao.

**(Song Ends)**

Wushao clears his throat, "Children, let me introduce you all to your co-trainer, Blast."

Team Arc says hi. "Blast, I would like to introduce you to the new Team Arc." Wushao points at a member as he say their name, "Rose, Mike, Sam, TJ, and my grandson, Lee."

"Nice to meet ya!" greeted the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. "So, Wushao which one is the wielder?"

"That would be heard her," the old Mienshao points at the female Pikachu.

"Huh?" asked Sam.

"WHAT?!" Blast yelled as his eyes enlarged cartoon-style and his jaw slacked. "The wielder is a GIRL?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Uh, excuse me?!" yelled the offended female.

Blast crosses his arms and closes his eyes, "The last person I wanna teach is a girl who'd rather spends most of her time shopping at malls, talk about boys, do her make-up, and any other girly things!"

"That is so not cool!" Rose jumped in.

"Yeah, just who do you think you are!?" asked Sam as she walk towards the water-type. "I'll have you know that I kicked a morphing weapon wielding Scrafty's butt at the beach in front of everybody a few days ago! What did you accomplish?"

"Uh, FYI, I took on an army of really aggressive Pokémon using only my bow staff."

"Really?" Sam places her hands on her hips. "Was that before you cried to mommy, or were you just dreaming and you wet the bed?" she covers her mouth as she giggles.

"Yep, I sure- what!? Hey! I've been holding a weapon longer than you've been holding a hairbrush, and-"

"Enough," Wushao ends the argument. "We need to start our training. Sam, the reason Blast is mainly for you to learn from is because his main specialty is using different types of weapons. Blast, whether if Sam is a boy or a girl, you need to be respectful and help teach her and the other students. Understood?" Sam and Blast just scoffs at each other.

Wushao asks louder, "Understood?" They sighed and nodded in agreement. "Good, now shake hands."

"What?!" Sam and Blast exclaimed.

"Shake...your...hands!" both sighed again and started shaking on it.

"Good, now that everything is in order, let's begin."

Everyone finally started training. Their strengths need to develope before they could do what they would do best, so they stretched, did some push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks to start things off. A few minutes after, Wushao tells them to run eight laps around the temple. After they ran, they went over to more basics, (while exhausted), such as breaking wooden boards, and karate-chopping cinder blocks. Their hands and knuckles were nearly broken. After a one-hour lunch break (though, they had trouble picking up their food and/or silverware), they finally got to work on their specialties.

As the leader, Lee had to work the hardest to become the strongest, he repeats the basic maneuvers and the only different method is lifting dumbbells.

Rose the acrobat performs cartwheels and flips on the beam. She must stay balanced and keep it that way.

The obstacle course, which is for Mike the streetwise expert, is designed like a marketplace, just like the one where he steal Steve's apples. He must retrieve the items at the end. To do so, he must hide behind the counters and avoid the automatic, wooden cut-outs of suspecting Pokémon customers. After a few tries, he finally succeeded.

Sam the wielder practice with Blast with the use of wooden swords, bow staffs, nun-chuck After about twenty minutes of practicing weaponry with him, Sam gets offended when he said that she's pretty tough, for a girl. Sam would of choked him out, but her hands were way to sore from all day to do so.

Finally, TJ the strategist is using training dummies. But these dummies shoots water gun, razor leaf, and flamethrower. TJ must hide behind large, wooden boards to protect himself. He must come up with a plan of how to shut the dummies off without getting hit at all. He came up with the solution: run towards the dummies while holding the plank in front of you. But when he did, the board got sliced into thirds by the razor leaves. He then got burned by flamethrower, and blasted by water gun. TJ then fainted with swirly eyes.

The sun started to set, so Wushao tells students to call it a day, which gave them relief. After a while, the went back inside to prepare dinner.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

The outside suddenly started to rain. It's also dark and a bit foggy. Wushao, Blast, and Team Arc sat in the dining room and had a feast. The room was surprisingly designed to look like a 4-star restaurant. The color of the entire room is white and gold, not to mention quite bright. There are some lit candles sitting on the middle of the long dining table. The large room is mainly lit by a large chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

Everyone is enjoying their well-deserved dinner, except for TJ, who sits while leaning on the table.

"Hey, buddy," Rose speaks to the depressed Teddiursa. "What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he answered.

"You know," Blast starts to speak loudly. "Back when I was taking out crooks, I always 'blast' them with my hydro pump, 'blasting' them back to jail. Man, training you guys is certainly giving me a 'blast' to the past!" Apparently, Blast told the others that he volunteered for cop duty. Wouldn't be a surprise why he might've gotten fired.

"Ya know, I wish someone would 'blast' you off to the sky," said the annoyed Mike.

"Yeah, that really would've been a 'blast'!" added Sam. Blast's vein pops as the two laughs.

"So, TJ," Lee asks him. "Why are so sad?"

TJ sighs, "I messed up on my specialty method. There, happy?"

"TJ," Wushao begins. "There's no need feel bad, you will always have time to practice."

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Sam asks.

"What are you talking about? The rest of you accomplished you maneuvers," he answers.

"So? It took me like three or four tries to do mine right," Mike pointed out.

"Ugh, fine, I'll keep practicing, starting tomorrow," TJ smiles a bit.

"Good," said Wushao. "Now, who would like some...?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Everyone got up as they heard a scream. "What was that? asked Rose.

"Someone's in danger," exclaimed Wushao. "Come! We must help that person!" Wushao leads the six younger Pokémon out in the cold, dark, rainy, foggy yard. "Whoever it is, I don't know how that Pokémon could make it on top of this mountain," Lee said.

Everyone looks around. It's not very easy finding someone with a weather condition like this. The combination of fog and darkness makes it hard to see, while the loud sound of heavy rainfall makes it difficult to hear. However, Sam can spot a small moving creature far at the left front. "Hey! I see it over there!" The Pikachu points at the Pokémon in need. Everyone ran to it. They circled the creature as they made it to it.

The creature turns out to be a strange-coloured Eevee, somewhat whitish. Being so dark outside, the Team, Master, and co-teacher could tell if it's a shiny or any other coloured Eevee.

"Come, children," Wushao picks up the helpless Eevee. "We must aid this poor child at once." The younger Pokémon nodded and the walked back into the temple.

**(Probably not as shorter as I want it to be, but not so long. Blast the Squirtle is an OC requested by Volc the Shadow Typhlosion. Thanks Volc! I'll try to give him more character development you wanted. So, who is this Eevee you may ask? Find out on Chapter 6: "Who is She?" See ya guys then!)**


	9. Who is She?

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: Non-owner of Pokémon, owner of story.

**AU: I may not be uploading for a while. There's something I need to catch up with, it's not about school because I'll be on Christmas Break by the time I've uploaded this. Again, might not take long, probably before 2014. Please review after you're done. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and have a Merry Christmas! **

**Chapter 6: "Who is She?"**

After Wushao and the Team carried the Eevee back into the temple, Rose insists that they put it in her room. They entered the room and Wushao laid the creature on her bed (or mat).

Everyone can now see clearly what the Eevee looks like: instead of brown or shiny silver, its fur is smooth, creamy white, along with the scarf-like fur around the neck. "Wow," TJ exclaims. "Look at this guy."

"What kind of Eevee is this?" asked Sam.

Wushao starts talking, "It seems this Eevee is neither regular or shiny. Perhaps, maybe, there is another type of Pokémon rarity. But for now, let's see if it's okay." He feels the temperature on the Evolution Pokemon's forehead. "It's breathing, but it seems to be coming down with a cold."

"So, what do we do now, Grandpa?" Lee asks.

"Well, for now, you all go back to eat. I will bring medicine for this poor creature." Everyone nodded.

"I guess I'll sleep next to it to make sure it's doing alright," said Rose. Wushao agrees.

Mike looks around the room and noticed that someone is absent. "Hey, has anyone seen Blast?" as soon as he asked, everyone heard a crash from the hallway. "Ugh, now what?" Sam asks.

They went out to the hallway. At they other end of the corridor, where the altar is, they their "brilliant," second mentor Blast sitting against the wall. He's gotten so dizzy. His bow staff is laying flat on the altar, along with scattered, unlit candles. The others walk up to him.

Blast regain consiousness. He looks up with blurry sight. The blur slowly cleared up and reveals six, angry-looking Pokémon staring down at him. He nervously laughs while rubbing the back of his head, "Heh heh, I, uh, got bored and I guess I kinda got carried away."

"Uh-huh," replied Lee, crossing his arms.

"Well, anyway, uh, since I don't have a place to live right now,where can I sleep?" As soon as he asked, the large painting of Arceus above him falls off the wall, lands on top of his head, and falls flat on the floor. A long bump emerges from his head before he falls on his side, losing consciousness with swirly eyes.

"Eh, right there will be fine," Lee shrugged. The other kids starts laughing.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The cream-coloured Eevee's eyelids are moving. Wushao and the team are watching. The Eevee struggled to wake up, but it eventually opens its eyes slowly. Instead of brown or gray, this Evolution Pokemon's eye color are aqua/sky light blue, matching Rose's collected diamond. "Wow," said Team Arc.

What the small Pokémon see at first is all a blur, but its sight soon cleared and sees six Pokémon staring down at it. "Good morning little one," said Wushao.

The Eevee spoke up, "W-where am I? Who are you?" The others can tell that it's a girl because it has a young, feminine voice.

"I am Master Wushao, and this is my grandson, Lee, and my other students, Rose, Mike, Sam, and TJ."

"Oh! Nice to meet you." she responds happily. Out of nowhere, Blast the Squirtle enters the room, with a bag of ice on his head.

He groans in pain, "Hey! Why'd you guys just left me on the altar?!"

"Oh, but looked WAY more peaceful sleeping like that!" said Sam.

"Yeah, not to mention less of a headache for us," TJ whispers to Mike.

Wushao then introduces Blast, "I almost forgot, that is Blast, our co-teacher."

"What?" the Squirtle noticed the different colored Eevee. "Oh, uh, hiya... strange yet cutely colored Pokemon."

The Evolution Pokémon giggles, "Hi, I'm Cream."

"Gee, I wonder why," said Rose sarcastically.

"Young Cream," Wushao began speaking, "It seems that you recovered quickly from your cold. Your health must be as rare as your body color. Do you remember what happened to you last night?"

Cream's expression morphs into sadness, "Um, not much. I do remember climbing on this mountain because I was being chased by some Houndoom. I discovered this temple when I reached the top. Before I could go in to get help, one of the Houndoom used flame wheel on, I then cried in pain before I fainted, all of that happened during that cold, foggy, rainy night. And I guess the Houndoom just scurried when you all came to my rescue. I don't remember why they chased me in the first place, but that's what happened."

"That must have been terrible," said Mike. "What kind of jerks would do such a thing?!"

"Well, don't worry, I'm fine now." The Evolution Pokémon smiles.

"Alright, children, said Wushao. "Go eat breakfast and get ready for today's training. I expect all of you not to be late, understood?"

"Yes, Sensei." Blast and Wushao's students answered as they run to go eat. Wushao chuckles as he was described "Sensei."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

After breakfast, Blast and the team went outside in time to start training. Wushao had told Cream about the PRAMA Period. Though, she's already aware of it, she did not know that that the kids she just met are the next chosen ones, including Wushao's grandson, not to mention that Wushao himself is the new trainer.

The aqua blue-eyed, creamy-furred Eevee sat on the porch to watch them train. Blast and the chosen five stands before Master Wushao. Sam the Pikachu wears her robe again. Wushao begins to talk, "Welcome, children. Before we go over your methods again, allow me to give you a demonstration of a few Pokémon martial arts techniques."

"Huh?" questioned the Arc team. Wushao walks towards a wooden board. Blast walks next to it. "The first move is called the Hitmonlee Clean Cut Leg Chop." Wushao brings his leg up to his upper body, slowly. Then, with one swift strike, his leg penetrated the piece of wood. At first, nothing happened, but after a few seconds, the wooden board sliced into two perfects squares, no spiky ridges at all.

"Holy Miltank!" said Mike as he and everyone else claps.

"Thank you. Now, for the second skill," Wushao claps his hands twice. Blast brings another board and hangs it up before picking up the halves of the previous board.

"This second move is called the Gyrados Glide Strike." He leaps up in the air, then faces down as he falls. He extends his arm out and makes his hand into a claw-strike. Team Arc stares with widen eyes. As their master's hand reaches the board, it shattered into many pieces. His hand plummeted to the ground, but he yanked it out with ease. "Wow," said Cream, lying on the porch.

Blast hangs up one more wooden board. Wushao speaks again, "I will show you one more move for today. This is called the Lilligant Spin-Kick Dance," Wushao takes the board and tosses it in the air. Then, he leapt up in the air again and performed an insanely fast series of spin kicks on the board. His foot penetrates through the board ghost-like without knocking it over. Everyone watched in amazement.

After a few more kicks, the old Master stops spinning and lands back on the ground, followed by raining sawdust. "Woooah," the kids were even more impressed.

"That was incredible!" said Lee. The other four agreed.

"I am glad you all enjoyed the demonstration," Wushao responds before catching some of the falling sawdust in his hand. "Now, start working on your personal methods, and then, you may practice your combat skills against Blast, either one at a time, or all at once."

Blast scoffs, "Oh, please! I'll take all these beginners on at once!"

"We'll see about that, Mama's Boy!" said Sam before she and her friends struggles not to laugh, displeasing the water-type."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

For a few hours, the team had finished practicing their specialties. The sky turns orange as the sun starts to set. TJ is doing better on his, but he still doesn't think it was good enough. Wushao understands why he's still upset: he doesn't want to be a disappointment. That gives the old Mienshao a good idea, but for now, it was time to start combat.

"Alright, everyone, get into your battle stances!" The team gets ready to battle against Blast as they surrounded him. Blast holds his staff in his hands, also ready to fight.

"OK, now don't think I'll easy on you guys just 'cause your not very experienced," said the Squirtle.

"Ya know, he does have a point," said Rose.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why are we fighting one of our trainers right now if we didn't practiced that much?"

"Great experiences come from learning from some lack of it. When you fail, you'll realize what you did wrong, and eventually, you'll get better by each day."

"Don't know how that makes any sense, Grandpa, but OK." said Lee.

"Anywaaay," said the deflated Mienshao, who sitting next to Cream on the porch. "Begi-"

"Hey, can I watch?" Snowy the Delibird flew next to the startled Mienshao and Eevee. "Must you keep sneaking up on people, Snowy?"

"Sorry. Woah who's that?" she pointed her wing at the strangely colored Eevee.

"I'm Cream," she introduced herself. "I was born this way."

"Cool, I'm Snowy. Nice to meet you." They both happily shook on it.

"Snowy, aren't you supposed to be working?" asked Wushao.

"I get off early on Tuesdays and Thursdays, remember? Today's Tuesday. So I thought I should come over."

"Well, you stilled could've called me- oh never mind!" Wushao points at the Squirtle. "Snowy, over there is Blast. He will be helping Team Arc practice battling."

"Cool! I'll sit down and watch," Snowy does so as she said so.

Wushao faces his students, "Alright, children, without further ado, BEGIN!"

"It's showtime," said Mike.

"Bring it on!" said Blast.

**(Sonic Heroes - Rail Canyon Theme Playing)**

Lee comes at Blast first. He attempts to punch him, but the Tiny Turtle Pokémon blocks his fist with his bow staff. Blast notices Mike running behind him. When Mike got close to him, the water-type kicks him in the gut from behind. The Chimchar held his belly in pain. He fell down. Blast then used the same foot to sweep-kick Lee off his feet. The Mienfoo fell on his back.

Rose flips over to the Squirtle. Blast noticed her coming. As she lands in front of him, the water-type swings his staff at her clockwise, but she blocks it the metal on her right arm. Blast twirls around counter-clockwise, but the Emanation Pokémon blocks it with the metal on her other arm. Blast grunted in frustration, so he tries to sweep her off her feet with one of his own like he just did Lee. But Rose dodged by backflipping about four times, and eventually stopped and lands on her feet. Snowy and Cream exclaims ooh with widen eyes.

As Blast runs towards the girl Riolu, a surprise kick to the side by TJ sends him flying into the Kingdra fountain. "Well, I guess we can fight without a lot of experiences." said Rose.

Blast pops his head out of the water. He spit out some water he caught in his mouth. "Well, I guess it's time to use what you guys don't have."

"Training diapers?" said TJ.

"Yes. What? NO! Pokémon superpowers!"

"Really?" questioned Rose. "Whatcha got?"

"Heh heh heh, I got Rapid Spin, Rock Smash, Water Gun, and Aqua Jet! See for yourselves! **Rapid Spin****!**"

Blast leaps off the fountain. His head and limbs tucks into his shell, spins around swiftly, and launches at his targets, forgetting his staff that is in the water. First he hit TJ, then he hit Rose. As soon as Mike and Lee got back up, the spinning turtle shell knocks them down again, but they stood up again immediately. He hits four of his targets over and over like a pinball. They all fell down, a bit unconscious.

Blast's head and limbs pop back out of his shell. "Oh, yeah! Who's next?!"

"Well isn't it obvious?" said Sam behind him, crossing her arms. He turns around, "Well, I certainly saved you for last. Now let's get it on! **Aqua Jet****!**"

Blast lunges at the Mouse Pokémon with a body of water forming around his own. Sadly for him, she dodged with ease. He hits his head on the concrete of the fountain. His head really hurts but he instantly recovered and turned to face Sam in anger. "**Watergun****!**"

He fires a long-range of water at her. Sam dodges again and the water hits Snowy in the face instead. She was completely drenched. "Nice," said the peed off ice flying-type.

"Sorry, Icy!" said Blast.

"It's Snowy!"

"Whatever!"

The other four teammates finally stood back up, preparing to get back in the game. "You guys are going down!" **Rock Smash!**"

Blast leaps up and aimed his attack on Mike. The Chimchar quickly dodged. The water-type's Rock Smash move created a small crater in the ground.

Lee sprints toward Blast, but the Squirtle jumped to evade and landed by the fountain. He grabs his bow staff out of the water, and then starts to attack the team, starting with TJ. The Teddiursa jumps and yelled out the name of a familiar move: "**Hitmonlee Clean Cut Leg Chop!**"

TJ uses his leg to cut the bow in half like a Karate Chop. He lands on the ground, doing the split.

**(Music Ends)**

He sat up, "Too bad for your popsicle stick."

Blast laughs, "The joke's on YOU, 'cause this 'popsicle stick' can regenerate!"

**(Paper Mario - Koopa Bros. Theme Playing)**

His halved parts each grew to the size of his regular one.

TJ's eyes shrunk, "Ooohhhhhhh, snap."

Blast crosses his arms and swings both of his staffs at TJ. The Teddiursa flew sky-high and landed on the roof of the temple.

"**Gyrados Glide Strike!**" Rose jumped in the air and attempts to claw away one of Blast's bow staffs, and succeeded. She grabs the staff and threw to Lee. Blast drops his staff and uses Rapid Spin again, but when he tucked back into his shell, Mike grabs him and tosses the turtle into the air. "**Lilligant Spin-Kick Dance!**"

Mike leaps up to the shell and kicks the shell repeatedly while spinning rapidly. Blast became very dizzy and felt like he's going to vomit, in his shell. Mike's last kick send him falling to the ground. As he landed his body parts pops out of his shell again. He holds his head with temporary dizziness, but quickly recovered. Mike lands back on the ground.

Blast picks up his staff and faces Lee, who is holding the other one. They both dash towards each other. Each fighter use his staff to block the other. After repeating the same attacks three more times, Blast flips over the fighting-type and swings at him like a baseball bat. Lee flew and hits Sam. The she flew to a weapon rack. When she hits it, a black, square-shaped device fell off the rack and lands besides her.

She rubs her head in pain and noticed the strange device. It has a wide, red button on top. She picks up to examine it. "What is this thing?"

While attacking the other three with his bow, Blast turns around to see Sam holding the black device in her hands. "Hey, don't touch that!"

It was too late. The Pikachu pressed the red button. When she did, shurikans launched out of a slot facing away from her. Lee looked behind him and dodged the throwing stars. Mike, Rose, and TJ dashed out of the way. The shurikans are coming straight at Blast. He spins his staff swiftly to block the shurikans.

**(Music Ends)**

As he stops, the stars sticked to the bow.

"What did I just say?!" he asked.

"Hey, you were the one carrying a shurikan launcher with you!" Sam yells back.

Everyone then noticed the shurikans started beeping. "Oh, yeah," Blast scratches his head. "These shurikans also explode."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

Blast threw his staff in the air before it blew up, forming a black and red smoke before it disappeared.

"That's a bit overkill, don't you think?" asked Rose.

Wushao sat up, "Alright, I think that's enough for today. Come inside for dinner before it gets dark."

"You mind if I join you?" asked Snowy.

"And me too?" said Cream as she stood up. Both of them looks at him.

"Of course not, girls," he replies. "Now, everyone clean up and come in."

Blast and Team Arc cleaned up their mess and went inside to prepare dinner.

**(That's all for now. Hope this fight will hold you over for a while. Not sure when I'll start uploading again, but not too long. Also, not that I'm complaining, but it would be nice to have SOME reviews, or at least one, BUT NO FLAMES. What's next? Find out on Chapter 7: "Insanity in Oakblossom." Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! BYE!)**


	10. Insanity In Oakblossom

**The Chosen Ones**

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: If I was Satoshi, I'd be the owner.

_AU: IIIIIIIIII'm baaaaaaaack. Um, on the earliest part of this chapter, I'm not sure if Arceus' home is exactly right. But then again, this story __does __take place in alternate worlds, so, yeah._

**Warning: This chapter contains... well, insanity, such as "Crazy Taxi" references, Pokémon version of a bad word, over used amounts of ijit-calling, maybe more. Have fun! And by "ijit", I mean "idjit", meaning "idiot".**

**Chapter 7: "Insanity in Oakblossom"**

Up in the clouds of another dimension lies an ENORMOUS city. It is very ancient-looking and _thrice_ as large as any large city, like Oakblossom. The citizens are spirits, which is because they are the ghosts of the... _deceased_. The gold atmosphere surrounds the city, making everything the equivalent of Heaven.

Arceus' faithful lake guardians, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, emerges from a portal and roams the city. Mesprit and Azelf decided to have a race to see who gets to Arceus first.

"I'm going to beat you to Arceus!" said Azelf.

"No, you won't!" disagreed Mesprit.

Uxie sighed, "Why must _I_ be the only mature one?"

The lake trio flew over the big city, bypassing villagers and workers. Azelf takes the lead, Mesprit catches up, and Uxie is falling behind, even though SHE'S not the one interested in racing.

Azelf and Mesprit flies neck-to-neck. All three made it to a dark forest. After a few minutes, Mesprit and Azelf noticed that Uxie had disappeared, but it mattered not to them as they continued their race. Ahead of them is a wide, dark field of grassy plains.

They flew out of the dark forest and out to the even darker field. Mesprit managed to get in front of Azelf. Azelf flew faster to get in front of her. They reach another yard, this time filled with implanted stone pillars. Each pillar glows with colors of pink, violet, turquoise, blue, and teal.

Both playful guardians dodged each pillar with ease. They eventually see a giant, gilded castle on top of a long flight of stairs. The two flew above the stairs, neck-and-neck. They alternate 1st and 2nd place repeatedly. After about a minute, they made up top and flew through the castle doors, into a corridor before finally stopping.

"Yes! I won!" exclaimed Azelf.

"No, I won!" yelled Mesprit.

Each started to get into the other's face.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

They both growled, "Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Ahem," both Mesprit and Azelf stopped arguing and faced the third lake guardian, Uxie, floating in the middle of the hall.

"How did you get here before us?!" asked Mesprit loudly.

"That doesn't matter, now," said Arceus standing behind the two guardians. The said two startled in surprised before turning around. "A-Arceus, greetings!"

"We need to discuss our progress for this Period. That is why I called you three."

"Indeed, your majesty," said Uxie, flying towards Arceus. "Both Team Arc and Team Dark have been training for over a week, now."

"Yes, I know that, but there is another thing: we still don't know what Darkrai might be up to. Legends did say that he's planing something that won't fail him this time."

"Maybe he's trying to sabotage Team Arc?" asked Mesprit.

"Maybe, but who knows?" Arceus turn around and then stayed silent for a moment. "He's planning something... Something more diabolical than the others...Something that might... cost the world's freedom."

The lake trio looks at each other. Arceus went outside on the porch. The trio followed before the four Legendary Pokémon looks up at the dark-blue sky.

"It's only a matter of time before the War Comet appears on Earth."

"Yes," the trio said in unison, still staring at the sky.

Around Arceus' home, the sky will always be dark, only being illuminated by the glowing pillars.

**(Again, I'm trying my best to make the Spear Pillars and the Hall of Origin look decent. I've never played DP or any other Pokémon games, I've only watched the anime. The pillars are in the field and the Hall of Origin is literally a hallway inside a golden castle, about the same looking as Darkrai's)**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Inside Sam's room, "The War Comet is a meteor, which presense could make Arceus and the other good legends vulnerable. In order to reach Arceus, the five guardians in the other regions must be captured, for they will also be too weak to fight back. The comet allows Darkrai into Earth, but not Arceus."

"The Pokémon Regional Adventures of Martial Arts is set during the War Comet. Its presense also determines the Period's duration. Arceus' powers cannot be used around the comet's presence. There is still a mystery of why the chosen ones cannot seem to have power. The world have that problem since the dawn of time. The mystery is either unsolvable or kept as a secret."

Sam closes the book she just read. "That's it?!" asked Rose, sitting crisscrossed in front of Sam.

"'Fraid so," replied Sam.

"Dude, I can tell you were reading that book halfway."

"Well, Master Wushao told us not to read to the end."

"Speaking of which, how do you think he and Lee are feeling?"

"I dunno. Let's check," Sam puts down the book.

The two girls sat up and walked out of the room. As they went out in the hall, they met up with Mike, TJ, and Blast. Blast holds a tin bucket while TJ carries a medicine bottles and Mike hold a trash can full of used tissue paper.

"Hey, guys," started Rose. "How they doing?"

"A little bit better," answered Mike. "For someone with a small nose, Lee sure can hold a lot of boogers."

Blast started, "I don't see why YOU'RE complaining. Wushao threw up twice in this bucket!"

Sam sighed, "Serves them right for practicing jujitsu in the rain last night."

TJ also sighed, "I don't know _why _we keep getting rain in this city."

"Anyway," Blast started again. "Since we're off from training today, how about we go to town?"

"Hmm," Rose rubs her chin. "I guess Sensei wouldn't mind if we asked, but what for?"

"Well actually," said Cream as she came inside with a newspaper strapped to her back with a rubber band. "There is a crisis going on in the city." As she ran towards the others, TJ cuts the band with his claw.

Cream drops the newspaper. "There's this really old Herdier named Ruckus who's in the Witness Protection Program because he saw a group of thugs stealing valuables at the local jewelry store." She opens the newspaper and turns the pages until they can see the page.

The page shows a picture of a jewelry store that looks like it's been broken into. It shows a smaller picture of the old Herdier.

Mike reads, "This morning, a group of mysterious thieves broke into a jewelry store and stole many precious items. Ruckus the Herdier was the only one who could identify the suspects. But when he was spotted by the crooks, he had no choice but to go to the WPP. Right now, he is at home waiting for Flame the Torchic to come pick him up."

"Flame the Torchic?!" Blast gasped. "He's my traveling buddy!"

"That's great," said Rose before she whispers to Sam. "Hopefully he won't be as annoying as his buddy here."

"I heard that!" yelled Blast.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Cream told the others that she'll look after the sick Miens, as Rose would call them. The said fast-learner used the spell to summon another large cloud. They hopped on and zoned away, waving goodbye to Cream.

While flying on the cloud, the kids have a conversation.

"Hey guys," said Blast. "We should use my friend's uncle's old SUV."

"What do we need a car for?" asked TJ. "We could just use this cloud."

"Well, you see, when you've got baddies tracking you, it'd be a safe bet to drive in an indoor vehicle so they won't track you as easily."

"I guess that would be a smart idea," Mike agrees.

"See, I know this 'cause I was a volunteered crime stopper!"

"Great, now if only this time, you could be a temporary migraine stopper," said Sam.

The others laughs.

The team flew into the city and stopped by a payphone. Blast inserts a coin in it dialed.

"Hey, Flame? Yeah, it's me! I know, it's been a while! Listen, I heard about this Ruckus guy. I know you're on your way, but would your uncle mind if we borrow his car for today, because I wanna help ya out with him. He won't? Great! Uh, and one more thing: could you ive me Ruckus' address? Later? Okay."

"What's that? Yeah, Team Arc is with me right now, except Lee, he and gramps are sick. Yeah, the other four is with me right now. They're gonna help, too. Yeah, the girls are coming too. So, how is your day-"

Blast was cut off when he heard his friend hang up. "Hello? Hello? Dude!"

"The timer went off?" asked TJ.

"No, I had like, 30 seconds left. But whatever, let's go to his uncle's garage, we can use his SUV to stay hidden."

"Where is it?" asked Sam.

"Oh, we can just walk. It's not very far from here."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

In lane of cars stopped in front of a red light, two, young voices are heard from the back car.

"No way! My holographic Tyranitar can totally kick your Mamoswine's butt!" said the first voice.

"Yeah right! He couldn't even beat my Piplup!" said the second voice.

"Oh, that's some TC **(Tauros Crud) **right there! My Tyranitar will beat all your pansy Pokémon! Your team is weak!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Their bickering slowly paused as they hear a speeding vehicle coming towards their current location. The car comes closer and closer. When it finally came to view, it appears to be a large, black Sports Utility Vehicle.

**(All I Want by Offspring Playing)**

The speeding car came bypassing the lane of cars and drove into the intersection. The car nearly got hit by other vehicles who wear had the green light, but it made it through without a scratch.

Blast is inside the car, driving, Mike is sitting in the front with him, panicking, Rose is in the back, also panicking, and Sam and TJ are under Blast, managing the pedals. Sam is on the brake, and TJ is on the gas, pushing too hard.

"According to the address Flame's uncle gave us, the neighborhood Ruckus lives should be about four more miles," Rose said while holding a piece of paper with the address.

"Are you even old enough to drive, Blast?" Mike asked him.

"Nope, but that's what makes it fun," he replies.

"I can't believe your friend's uncle would be crazy enough to let small kids like us use a car big enough for a **Blaziken**!" yelled TJ.

"And I can't believe that your fat behind keeps making the car go too fast! Ease up, will ya!?"

"Ok, uh, turn right!" said Rose.

"Okie-dokie!" Blast abruptly turned right, almost hitting a nearby car crossing the lane.

"DUDE! WHAT IS THAT!?" yelled Mike.

"Sorry, I thought I had the right-of-way!"

"More like the 'wrong-of-way'!"

After speeding through the streets, driving on the sidewalk, almost hitting an old Gothitelle in a wheel, and getting away from the cops, the group made it to the neighborhood. They eventually found the house with the right address. Their, they see a Torchic standing in the middle of the walkway.

"Sam, hit the brakes!" ordered Blast.

"Whatever," responded Sam as she slams on the brake pedal with her hands.

**(Song Ends)**

The surprisingly unscratched vehicle finally stopped. Mike got out of the car with two paper bags he found in the car: one to puke in, and the other to breath in and breath out. Blast then exited the SUV, "Hey, Flame, buddy!"

"What's up, man?" the fire-type responded. Both partners came face-to-face.

"It's been a while! What's going on?"

"Nothin'. I was just on my way to the door."

Rose, Sam, and TJ walked out of the car. Blast looked behind him, "Oh, yeah! Ya wanna meet Team Arc?"

"Boy, do I!"

The Squirtle points at each team mate, "The chimp with the paper bags is Mike, the bear kid is TJ, and those girls are Rose and Sam."

TJ walks up to them, "Hi there. You must be-"

Flame knocked the Teddiursa out of the way as he ran towards the girls, "Helloooooooo, ladies." Flame smiles widely, eyes half-closed.

The girls are a bit nervous, "Uuuuuuhhhhhh, should we-?"

"Flame, we don't have time for that!" said Blast as he drags his friend by the feathers all the way to the front door of the house.

"Oh, c'mon, man! Give me a break!"

"Excuse my friend, Flame. He's a flirt," explained the water-type.

"We can pretty much tell," said the Riolu, crossing her arms. Sam helps TJ back up.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up," said Blast as he unhands Flame and knocks on the door.

"Hello, Mr. Ruckus?" said Flame. "Flame, here! And I've brought some friends."

Blast stops knocking when the door is about to open.

As the door opens, Blast greeted, "Hello Mr. Ruc- OW!" He was cut off when the old Herdier whacked him in the head with a stick in his mouth.

The Herdier spoke up with a Southern to the water-type, "Boy, what are you doin' on my porch, Ijit?! The last thing I need is to deal with you, Ijit! Boy, you betta' not be one of them thugs after me, Ijit! I'll mess you up, Ijit!"

"No! We're here to put you in a safe place!" said Blast.

"Are you the one to escort me, Ijit?"

"No, he is," Blast pointed to the Torchic.

'OOOOOOOhhhh, OK, then," said Ruckus as he hits Flame in the head with the stick.

"Ouch!" yelled the fire-type in pain.

Ruckus yells, "BOY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD COMPANY, IJIT?! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME! I ALMOST PEED ON MY FLOOR, IJIT! YOU KNOW I'M AN OLD MAN, IJIT!"

Sweat drops forms on the back of everyone else's heads.

"OK, WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?!" Flame yelled back.

Ruckus yells faster, "BOY, WHO YOU THINK YOU TALKIN' TO, IJIT?! I'LL KNOCK YO' BEAK OFF, IJIT! DON'T EVER IN YOUR LIFE TRYNA HOLLER AT ME, YA LITTLE IJIT! I OUGHTA TAKE THIS STICK, AND SHOVE IT DOWN YO'-"

TJ stops the yelling, "Hey! Hey! Heeeeeey!" The two stops yelling and faces him.

"We don't have time for this. We need to put you in a safe spot."

"Lil' Ijit," Ruckus called Flame.

The Torchic angrily turns around, "OK, you know what-"

"HEEEEEEEY!" Rose yelled, stopping the fight. "We need to hurry up and leave before those criminals-"

Rose gets interupted when she and the others heard a couple of speeding vehicles coming towards them.

"Uh-oh," said Blast, "We gotta go. Come on, Ruckus!"

"Don't rush me, Ijit! I'm comin'."

Blast and Flame walks the old Pokémon to car.

"Mike, let's go!" Sam drags Mike back to the car.

"Oh, man," groaned the unwell Chimp Pokémon.

Everyone got back into the car, including Flame and Ruckus, who still wants to yell at each other. Sam and TJ handles the pedals as Blast is about to drive again.

**(BOLT Soundtrack - Scooter Chase Playing)**

Blast sees two black vans on a rear-view mirror. They're coming towards them.

"Well, so much for staying hidden. TJ, hit it!"

"Whatever you say," the Teddiursa presses his body on the gas pedal.

The SUV drove away, with the other black vehicles chasing them now. Blast turns right, then he makes another right. He drove back to the city.

"I'm guessing their windows are like the ones on this car: you can see the outsiders, but they can't see you!" Flame explained.

Just then, the two vans surrounded the team from left and right.

"Wuh-oh, sorry I hafta do this, bud," Blast turns the steering wheel and slams the van on the right into the back of a parked car.

"Hey, Man, what are you doin'?!" yelled Flame.

When there are no cars coming from the other lane, Blast turns left and knocked the other van to the sidewalk by the other lane.

"T, floor it!" Blast commanded. The normal-type slams on the gas, making the car accelerate. The car is going 70 miles per hour. "See, guys? We lost 'em."

Rose glances at the back window, "Uh, Blast? You might wanna look at your blind spot."

Blast looks at the mirror on top, the vans made a sudden return.

"What!? How did they catch so fast?!"

They drove by an ally from both sides. A cop car was sitting in each ally. They activated their sirens and drove to track down the three speeders.

"Hey, Blast," said Flame. "Looks like the cops just joined the party!"

"I don't think that'll stop these vans from chasing us."

Blast sees a tall building with parking lots on multiple floors, "Maybe I can lose them up there!" Drove in the first parking lot. They drove through the first floor and went up to the second floor, with the vans and cops still following. Floor after floor, they made it to the roof. Blast tells Sam to brake.

Everyone in the car looks around for a way out. Rose points to a wide, wooden board that looks like it could be used as a jumping rack. Blast had to take action when the vans showed up. TJ slammed on the gas. The van drove to the board and made a huge jump. The board was split due to the weight, so the crooks can use it.

**(Song Ends)**

Everyone screamed. Mike used the second paper bag as an inhaler. Rose and Flame held each other, Rose then pushed him away when he flirtatiously laughed.

Ruckus was unexpectedly sleeping during the entire chase, snoring loudly.

And then without any warning, he bursted with flatulence. Everyone stopped screaming and went, "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!"

"SOMEBODY OPEN A WINDOW!"

"I CAN'T OPEN A WINDOW, REMEMBER?!"

"DUDE, THEY CAN'T SEE US NOW!"

"I'M SORRY, WHO'S THE DRIVER, HERE?!"

"DEAR, ARCEUS, I CAN'T BREATH!"

"HEY! PIPE DOWN! I'M TRYIN' TO GET SOME SLEEP, IJITS!"

The SUV eventually landed on the roof of a smaller building. Sam slammed on the brake pedal, stopping the car.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

Everyone got out of the car. Mike throws up in his second bag.

Flame looked at the damage of the car, "Man, those guys gave us a difficult time over a bunch of jewels?!"

Blast pats on his feathered head, "Don't worry, I'm sure your uncle'll understand."

"Yeah," TJ began. "We got away from the thieves. So what could get any worse?"

Out of nowhere, the black car exploded, forming an orange and black smoke. The smoke eventually cleared,. Everyone coughed.

They see nothing but car parts on fire in, front of them.

Flame sighed, "Let me guess: the crooks planted a bomb on the back before you jumped off that other building didn't they?"

"I'm guessing they did," TJ nervously laughs.

The Torchic walks up to the girls, "Well, at least I have you two to cheer me up, am I right?"

Sam crossed her arms, "Get real, Ijit. Ow!" Ruckus whacks the Pikachu's head with the stick he still kept in his maw.

"Don't be stealin' my word, Lady Ijit," he said.

Rose sighed, "Come on, guys. Let's just get outta here." She used the spell, summoned another cloud, and flew everyone away.

**(Please review. Again, sorry for not updating for a while, things got harder for me. Flame the Torchic is another OC requested by Volc the Shadow Typlosion, who pretty much changed to XtremeBlaze. See you guys next time on Chapter 8: "Home Invasion." IIIII'mm gonna need some more R&R. Have a nice New Year! Bye!)**


	11. Home Invasion

AN:** Hopefully, this will be a shorter chapter...**

disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 8: "Home Invasion"**

Rose brought the team, Blast, Flame, and Ruckus to a fast food restaurant to recover from what happened. Inside the restaurant, the team sits in a table, delightfully eating their food, especially Mike, who threw up twice during that chase today. When Rose was the first to finish hers, she got up, "I'll be back, you guys. I'm going to the phone booth outside to call the temple to check on the others."

"Hey, Baby, can I come with you?" asked Flame.

Rose smiles at the Torchic, "Well, of course you can come, Flame!"

The fire-type hops up on his seat excitedly, "Really!?"

The Riolu's expression changed to the opposite of happy, "Heck no!"

Flame's mood deflated, "Aww..."

Rose giggles, "Ok, I'll be right back." The Emanation Pokemon went outside and walked into the nearest phone booth. She put a coin in it and dialed the number. After a few beeps, someone finally picks up.

"Hey, Cream, we saved the old Herdier just in ti-" Rose gets cut off when she hears Cream panicking. "Woah, hey, Cream, calm down! What's the matter?" She hears the Eevee on the phone explaining loudly.

The female Riolu's red eyes shrunk as she also started to panic, "WHAT?!"

Back in the food place, Blast started to tell jokes, "Why did the Pokémon who tried to bully me crossed the road?"

"Why?" asked TJ.

"To run away and cry to their mamas after I beat em' up. They shoulda known better than to pick on yours truly."

"I thought they ran away because you accidentally cut yourself with your sword and you bled too much," said Flame.

"What? How did you know that?"

"Dude, I was there, remember?"

"Wait, that actually happened?" asked a surprised Sam.

Flame answered, "Yep, last year."

"Jeez, Blast, did you cry to your Mommy and asked her to bandage the boo-boo?" Sam mocks him.

"Shut it..."

"What! It's not my fault that you might as well stick to the butter knives."

Blast gets up, "OK, you know wha-?!" The Squirtle gets interrupted when Rose quickly showed up.

"Guys, we have to go back to the temple!"

"What for? We haven't even ordered dessert yet!" Mike complained.

"What's the rush, there, Missy?" asked Ruckus.

"Wushao Temple is under attack!" yelled Rose.

The team yelled, "WHAT?!"

"I just called Cream and she said that a bunch of Pokémon are trashing the place!"

The worried Pikachu gasped, "That's terrible! Lee and his Grandfather are too sick and Cream is the only one left!"

"Oh, man! We better hurry back!" said Blast. "Flame, stay here with Ruckus. We'll be right back!"

"Ijit, are you crazy?!" yelled the old Herdier. "What if dem crooks come an' find me?! It's gonna take more than Midget Ijit here to protect me!"

A vein grows in Flame's head.

Rose scratches her head, "Well, I suppose it's not safe either here or there right now. I guess these two can come with us."

"Oh, come on!" said Sam. "It's already bad enough that we have to have Blast live with us! Now we have to put up with Flirty Birdy and Farty Marty?! **(Whack) **OWW! Ruckus, will you please stopping hitting people with that stick? Why do you still carry around that thing anyway?"

"Is dat any 'a your business?" Ruckus replied.

"Ugh! C'mon, guys! We gotta go!" demanded Rose as she lefts some money on the table, even though as saviors, they get stuff for free.

"Right!" And with that, everyone ran out of the building. A few seconds after they left, everyone but Rose ran back inside to grab their unfinished plates.

Rose went opened the door to see what they're doing. She hits herself in the forehead with her paw, "GUYS!"

Everyone looked back at her. "What? We're hungry!" said Mike.

They all went back through the door Rose is holding.

"I just HAD to be the babysitter, don't I?" she said.

"Let's go!" said Blast as he grabs the Emanation Pokémon by the wrist and drags her outside, making her yelp.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Rose flew everybody back to the temple on another cloud. The cloud disappeared as it lands behind the Kingdra fountain. They all crouch down and TJ check to see if there's anyone in front of the temple. "Coast is clear," he said.

"I'll stay here with Ruckus and Flame," said Mike.

"Ok. Let's go." Rose, Sam, TJ, and Blast quietly walk up to the temple. They then hide against the outer wall.

They hear pottery shattering and evil laughter. "You guys wouldn't think that Darkrai...?" asked Sam, hiding against the end of the wall. She then felt a paw on her shoulder. As she screamed, they all went to their fighting stances, but it only turned out to be their leader, Lee.

"Hi, guys," the sick, nasal-voiced Mienfoo greeted his friends with a weak wave. His teammates lowered their stances.

"Woah! Lee, how did you get outta bed?" asked the Teddiursa.

"I managed to escape out of my room and went out here undetected, though, I did sneeze a few times."

"I called Cream and she told me you guys are in danger!" said Rose.

"And speaking of the others," the Pikachu spoke. "Where is she, and your Grandpa?"

Lee started to look sad as he lowered his head, "I couldn't find them. I checked their rooms before I left, but they weren't there. I'm afraid the burglars may have taken hostage, with my Grandfather, who is still too sick to fight."

"Oh, dear," said Rose, looking devastated.

Lee then looks up slightly angrily, "Where were you guys anyway? Where's Mike?"

"Huh? But didn't Cream tell you?" asked Blast.

"Tell me what?"

Sam sighed, "Some help Cream is being." She faces the others. "She must've forgotten to tell Lee and Wushao that we left to save an old Pokémon."

"Huh?" said the confused Martial Arts Pokémon.

(Crash)

"Hey! Where is that old Mienshao?!" The kids heard a voice inside the temple. Rose tells the others to stay quiet as she cracks the door open.

The female Riolu takes a peek inside.

"Do you see anything, Rose?" TJ whispered.

She answers quietly, "Yeah, I think I see: a Gengar, a Gastly, a Blaziken, hopefully not one of Flame's relatives, and some other Pokémon."

Lee's nose started to twitch. He started gasping quietly and silently, as if he's about to sneeze.

Sam turns around, "Eek!" She covers Lee's nose with her finger. Lee stopped gasping, making the others sigh with relief. But as soon as Sam lets go, Lee let it go, "ACHOO!"

Luckily for Sam, Lee turned his head just in time.

"Hey!" What was that?" said the Gastly.

"I don't know. Let me check," said the Gengar as he walks towards the front door.

"Uh-oh. Not good," said TJ.

"Sorry," Lee apologizes. "But we have know choice. On the count of three, get ready, guys."

"Right," said Rose. The Gengar is getter closer to the door.

"1..."

"Wait are you sure about this?" asked TJ.

"2..."

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Lee," said Blast. The Gengar is right by the door.

"3!"

And with that, Rose kicks the door open. The door hits the Gengar, sending him flying across the hallway whilst the other burglars watched. The Gengar rubs his head in pain when he landed. He and his team looked at the brightness from outside. They see five kids standing on the porch.

"All right, what are you doing in our home?!" asked Sam angrily.

The other crooks revealed to be a Scizor and a Golduck.

The Golduck snickers, "Well, if isn't the pip-squeaks Darkrai hired us to take out."

"Yeah? Well these 'pip-squeaks' are gonna wipe the floor with you guys first!" said the determined Blast.

"Not good," said Mike, hiding behind the fountain, along with Ruckus and Flame. The Chimchar faces the other two, "Ruckus, stay behind this fountain. Flame, if you can fight, then come with me."

"Good luck, Ijits," said the Herdier.

**(Illuminati By Fatboy Slim and Bootsy Collins Playing)**

The two fire-types ran to the temple and joined the others. "Hold on, guys," said Mike.

"You wouldn't wanna brawl without us," said Flame.

The Gengar props himself and grins evilly. Then, the Blaziken leaps in front of Flame, "Well, this should be interesting." Flame looks up, "What? Just 'cause you're my final evolve form, I'm suppose to be scared?"

The opposing team laughs evilly as they went into their battle stances.

"That's not the only thing you should be scared of," said the Gengar.

"Do your worst," said Lee as he and the team does the same (excluding the evil laughter). "I may be sick, but I'm not weak (Sniff)."

After about four more seconds, Lee declared, "TEAM ARC, GO!"

Everyone dashed into the corridor while Flame and the Blaziken before him stayed in their position. The tall Blaze Pokémon grins before he calls out an attack, "**Scratch!**"

He brought out his left claw and attempts to strike at the Torchic. But suddenly, Flame unexplainably disappeared, causing the Blaziken to his the floor instead. "Huh?"

Then, Flame reappeared behind him, on top of his head. "**Peck!**" Before the Blaze Pokémon could react, Flame repeatedly pecks on his head like a woodpecker. The Blaziken exclaims in pain.

"**Furry Cutter!" **The Scizor flies towards Mike and Sam and tries to slice them with his crab-like claws. Sam dodged out of the way while Mike jumped and then grabbed his left leg. The bug steel-type flies swiftly to get the Chimchar off of him. Mike eventually climbed to his back.

TJ attempts to lunge at the Gastly with his claws. The ghost poison-type dodged by vanishing and teleported behind the normal-type. "**Shadow Ball!**" The Gas Pokémon launches a ball of pure darkness at TJ and hits him. He crashed in the wall next by the painting of Arceus.

While holding hands, Lee and Rose ran up towards the Gengar. "**Lick!**" The Shadow Pokémon stuck out his climbing rope-long tongue and tries to lick at Rose. After they stopped, Lee flung Rose up to the ceiling, causing the tongue to miss. "**Sludge Bomb!**" He then fires some poisonous sludge from his mouth at the Martial Arts Pokémon. Lee hesitated. Lee bends from behind, missing the poison projectiles. Lee bends back up, "Seriously?! Being sick is already bad enough! Now you're trying to poison me?!"

The Gengar evilly chuckled, but then, he noticed the Riolu hanging up on the ceiling like a spider. She falls off and kicks him in the face before she lands. He fell on his back unconsciously, with swirly eyes and imaginary little faces of Rose swirling around his face.

"**Fury Swipes!**" The Golduck rapidly slashes his claws at Blast. Luckily, Blast's lightning-fast reflexes enables him to dodge every swipe. He then leaps away backwards and used a move.

"**Aqua Jet!**" The Squirtle encased himself in a body of water.

"**Aqua Jet!**" The Golduck uses the same move. When the two aqua jet users jetted at each other and then collided, each water-type flew across the hallway from opposite directions and landed, knocked out.

While still flying around the room, the Scizor hits Mike with his closed claws to get him off his back, literally. Sam tries to find out how to help the Chimchar. The Scizor is flying towards Sam. Without thinking, she latches onto his face.

The Scizor struggles to see. With one more kick, Mike finally lets go and landed none-so-painlessly. Scizor's direction is heading towards the Gastly. Sam looked behind her an yelled as she also lets go. Before the Gastly noticed, the Scizor crashed into him. Both of them are knocked out.

Flame is still peck on the Blaziken's noggin. The Blaze had enough. He backhands the Torchic away. He landed on the floor in pain, but he quickly recovered. TJ and Blast came too. Lee and Rose ran up to the Blaziken. Everyone does the same. The Blaze Pokémon sees the kids running towards him. Everyone but Flame leaps up to deliver some kicks

"**Double Kick!**" As they got closer, the oldest fire-type kicks Mike away with one foot and does the same to Sam with the other. While they were behind, TJ and Blast grabbed their kicked friends and threw them at the enemy. Mike and Sam delivered their promised kicks to his face.

Lee and Rose landed in front of his feet. They both simultaneously sweep-kicked each foot, causing him to fall while doing "the splits." Finally, Flame ran up to him, jumped up, and delivered one powerful kick to his face. After a couple of seconds, the Blaze Pokémon fell on his back and fainted, with swirly eyes.

**(Song Ends)**

The kids see Ruckus the Herdier walk up to the door. As soon as he does, he sees a bunch of beaten Pokémon around the corridor and the kids are still standing, he yelled in surprise and impression, "Sweet Mother of big-chicken, nose-pickin', finger-lickin', butt-kickin' ijits, and I mean you kiddies! Ya'll actually did it! You all alright!"

"Um, thanks," said the ill Mienfoo as he looks around. "Grandpa! Are you here?! Say something!" No response. Nothing but silence. Mike walks towards him and places a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, everyone hears a sound, like an opening door, and it sounds like it's coming from the altar. Everybody turns around and sees the altar opening up like a door. The two creatures that emerges is the old and sick Mienshao, Wushao, and the azure-eyed, creamy-furred Eevee, Cream. "Grandpa!" Lee exclaimed happily.

**(I'm gonna end off here. I decided to do two stories at once, so I'll be doing alternate updates. Check out my other story if you want: "Super Smash Duelists: Emissary of Subspace." See you guys next time on Chapter 9: "TJ's Supporter and Lee's Past." Later!)**


	12. TJ's Supporter and Lee's Past (Part One)

Disclaimer: STILL NOT THE OWNER!

**AN: I realized that I need to put more detail on things. I'll start doing so starting with this chapter. And maybe I'll edit my previous chapters to make it look better.**

**Chapter 9: "TJ's Supporter and Lee's Past (Part One)"**

The team had sent the burglars to prison. When they came back, they started to have a talk with their sick master, along with the other three Pokémon. They explained to him why they left, and why did they come back with two more Pokemon. Flame said that his parents went missing for a year and their house burned down, so he had to live with his uncle's family. Ruckus has to hide from thugs he witnessed robbing a jewelry store.

Cream said that the crooks came before she could tell Wushao. She apologized for the incident and she was grateful that the team came, just like when Wushao found that secret hiding spot under the altar. While she explained herself, Flame was rubbing his head against her while having hearts for eyes. Her creamy fur and light blue eyes makes sense for why he has an instant thing for her. Cream sweatdrops while nervously laughing.

Wushao understood the situation and established the two Pokémon as new residents Wushao Temple. Flame and Ruckus became happy, even though they both still hate each other. Sam groans in disappointment, because she knew that living with Blast was bad enough. Everyone else is unsure as well, but the two had nowhere else to go right now, so they all finally agreed.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

After recovering from sickness they had for a week, Lee and his Grandfather can now train more properly. Today was a warm sunny day. Flying-type Pokémon from up above soared through the skies, chatting gracefully. Wushao and the others are outside, practicing Karate with each other: Wushao against Lee, Rose on Sam, and Mike vs. TJ. They have all gotten even more stronger, almost ready to pass the fighting lesson and move on to their specialties. Blast, Flame, and Cream are watching from the temple porch. Or at least two of them are, Flame can't decide whether to gawk at Cream or at the girls fighting each other.

After twenty minutes off combat practice, Wushao declares, "Alright, children, it's time to stop fighting and start practicing your specialties. I will help Lee while Blast, Cream, and newcomer Flame will help the rest of you."

Wushao faces the Riolu, "Rose, Cream told me that she used to be a member of an acrobatic circus for four-legged Pokémon. She will be helping you."

"Cool," she replied. "Come on, Cream"

"OK!" The girls runs to a wide training mat at the left side of the temple.

As Sam watches them go, Wushao informs her, "Samantha."

She looks up at her master, "I believe you know who you are practicing weaponry with."

Blast the Squirtle slides next to her, with an annoying grin on his face. The irritated Pikachu sighed, "Fine... Let's go, Blast."

The water-type crosses his arms, "Uh, that's Master Blast to you."

She groans, "Whatever! Let's go." The two walked over to the weapon rack at the temple's left side.

The old Mienshao faces the Chimchar, "Mike, Flame mentioned that he studies the streets of many cities to trap criminals on the run. He will be helping you with your role."

"Uhhhhh, OK," Mike agreed.

The Torchic walks up to the Chimp Pokémon and said, "Master Wushao placed the obstacle course in the backyard."

"Oh, cool, thanks."

"Yeah, whatever," said the Chick Pokémon impolitely before he walks to the backyard. A drop of sweat slide down on Mike back head. "Er, OK." He follows the other fire-type to the backyard.

As Wushao watches them go, he felt a couple of pokes on his right leg. He looks down to see TJ poking him. "What about me, Master?" He asked. "Snowy is obviously too busy to help. And I doubt that with a brain as old as he is, Ruckus would rarely be any help."

Ruckus yelled from inside the temple, "I HEARD THAT, IJIT!"

The master smiles, "Not to worry, Young Teddiursa. I've hired another teacher mainly for you."

TJ gasped, "Really?"

"Of course." When Wushao looked up, he spotted a silhouette riding on top of a floating cloud. "Ah, speaking of which, here he comes now."

Everybody topped what they were about to do and looked at the cloud. Ruckus walked out of the temple and looked up to see the cloud.

The cloud travels closer, closer to Wushao and TJ, that is. As the cloud moved even closer, the creature riding it revealed to be a fox-like Pokémon. He has light gold fur that shimmered from the sun. The white fur on his chest and shoulders also shines. He also has black legs, fiery red-orange nose, the tip of his tail matches his nose's color, and so does the hairs sticking out of his pointed ears. He also has a wooden stick implanted in his tail. Everyone stared in awe as the visitor revealed to be a Braixen.

The Fox Pokémon's cloud descended in front of Wushao and TJ. When it landed, it disappeared, allowing the Braixen to land on the grass on his feet with pride.

The Teddiursa eyes sparkled to his shiny fur as his jaw dropped to the ground, literally.

"TJ," Master Wushao begins to introduce. "I would like for you to meet Heat, your trainer of knowledge." Everyone else is still staring.

The normal-type was so speechless, his only response was, "H-h-h-h-h..." As if he was trying to say "Hi."

Wushao chuckles in amusement before turning to the Braixen, "Heat, meet Team Arc's newest strategist." He points to the Little Bear Pokémon. "This is Teddy Jordan, or TJ for short."

"Hello, little cub," greeted the adult fire-type with a light, smooth voice, before extending his paw forward to TJ's. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

After a few seconds, the Teddiursa slaps himself and shakes his hand, "N-nice to meet you, sir."

The Braxen chuckles, "And already, I have a fan." When they stopped handshaking, Wushao describes Heat's background.

"TJ, Heat here has taught College Pokémon for almost eight years. He's also taught Pokémon strategic methods. He is the perfect trainer for you."

TJ was utterly amazed, "Wow. So... are we going to practice on those automatic dummies, or-"

Heat cutted, "Actually, the first thing we're going to do is go inside and take class-like lessons on strategic learning."

"Uh, say what?" asked the confused normal-type.

Wushao speaks to them, "There is a study in the temple. It has a chalk board and books to study from. There, you will be able to learn what needs to be learned. I will show you where it is. And as for the rest of you: go back to training."

Everyone else looked at each other before shrugging and then have gone back to training. Ruckus walked back inside.

"TJ, Heat, come with me, please." Wushao leads the student and teacher into the building.

_Great, _TJ thinks. _Something tells me that this is going to be like school._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After Wushao calls it a day and they all ate dinner at night, the Team takes the rest of the night off. After eating at dinner, Heat flew back home.

TJ is in his room, laying on his mat on his stomach. The room is dark because he doesn't feel like tuning the lights on. He's gotten a lot used to sleeping on a mat.

TJ hears a knock on his door.

"TJ?" It sounded like TJ's leader, Lee. TJ wasn't really asleep, he was just tired from learning, which was too much, even for him.

The Teddiursa groans a little while gets up. He then walks up and opened the door to see the Mienfoo.

Lee starts talking, "Hey, I'm just wondering how you're doing."

TJ sighs, "Well, other than having my new trainer giving me torturous schoolwork instead of actual training, I'm doin' quite fine." Lee could tell that he was being sarcastic.

He asks, "Is it really that bad?"

"Is it that bad? Have you ever learned College stuff while you're old enough to be in Elementary School?"

Lee scratches his head nervously, "Um..."

"Exactly," TJ answers for him. "Tomorrow, he's taking me to the forest to actually practice strategies. Did you know that he taught me four methods of strategic planning?"

"What are they?"

"Weeeeelll, let's just say that he had to spank me with a ruler if I don't remember all of them correctly."** (AN: That explains why he was _really _lying on his stomach. LOL)**

"And they are?" Lee asked.

"Um, articulated plan, strategic differentiation, organizational engagement, and organizational transportation."

Lee's eyes widen in surprise, "Sheesh! He hits you if you don't remember all of THAT?"

The normal-type turns around to face his back at the fighting-type. "Does THIS answer your question?" TJ points a claw-mounted finger to his bottom.

As Lee looks at his butt, he noticed that it was glowing red like an apple. **(AN: See what I mean? Hahaha!)**

The flinched at the sight and says, "Man, was Master Heat THAT serious about remember such planning?"

TJ responded, "Yeah. He's that serious. But then again, so am I now."

"Hmm, so you don't hate him after that?"

"Nope." He faces Lee again, "And besides, getting spanked a lot of my parents, before they passed on."

When TJ mentioned the death of his parents, Lee began to think about _his. _The Mienfoo's mood slowly becomes saddened.

_"_Well, anywho, 'night." TJ went back in his room and closed the door behind him.

When the door closed, Lee snapped out of thought. "Oh. Um, OK. See you in the morning."

The Martial Arts Pokémon looked down at the ground and sighed._ I wish I knew about MY before they left, _Lee thought_. And by "left," I mean "died." _

Lee walks away from TJ's door and slowly walked down the hallway. The long room was lit dimly from the old light bulbs hanging up on the ceiling.

Lee's parents had died when he was in his egg. His grandfather have raised them most of his life. He remembered nothing of them. Maybe the other chosen ones got to know their parents before they passed on. The temple does feel like an orphanage.

Never to have asked him about what his mom and dad were like, Lee decided to head for Wushao's room instead of his own. He needs answers. As he walks, he looks up at the paintings of the old generations of Team Arc and Dark mounted on both walls.

When he walks to his grandfather's door, which was located across from his at the end of the hallway, where the empty walls are. Lee sees the wall at the end where showed him the animation of their roles.

He faces Wushao's door. He's not sure if he wants to ask him. He never asked at all about his parents.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Lee thinks again. His heart started to beat, his stomach is in a knot, a normal sweat slides down the left side of his face. He slowly brings out his hand and attempted to knock on it.

But when his knuckle was just an inch away, he paused.

He calmed down and sighed. _What am I doing? This way too sudden. _Lee wasn't ready. He was never comfortable asking about his grandfather's son **(Lee's dad is Wushao's son)**. Lee shamefully sighed as he lowers his head and closes his eyes. _I can't do this, not yet._

He looks straight, _He's probably sleeping by now, anyway. I'll just wait 'til tomorrow._

As the Mienfoo turns around and heads for his room, the door behind him opened. "Lee?"

Lee jumped when he heard his grandfather's voice. "I thought I heard someone walking here. Is there something you need?"

Lee wanted to say nothing, but he's been wondering for years and did not think that he should ask. With the remaining confidence in his heart, he turns to face his grandpa, who is standing behind his doorway.

_Here goes nothing. _Lee clears his throat before responding, "Uh, yeah. There is, Grandpa."

"Okay, then. What is it?"

"Um, it's something need to talk to you about, in private."

Wushao's eyes grew a little n wonder.

Lee scratches the back of his head, "Could we talk about it in your room?"

The old Martial Arts Pokémon chuckles while he responds, "Sure, Lee. Come inside."

Wushao motions his grandson to enter his room. As Lee walked in nervously, Wushao closes the door.

To be continued...

**(Heat the Braixen is a third OC requested by XtreamBlaze. Stay tuned for part two, and please review.)**


	13. TJ's Supporter and Lee's Past (Part Two)

Disclaimer: STILL NOT THE OWNER!

**AN: Because of the first part being overlooked due to the website's errors during my last update, well, hopefully this part won't be. PS: PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART BEFORE THIS ONE. **

**Warning: This second part of the chapter contains flashbacks with character deaths and lots of crying.**

**Chapter 9: "TJ's Supporter and Lee's Past (Part Two)"**

Lee and his grandfather entered the bedroom. It has an actual bed in the corner, that reason because as an old man, Wushao tends to have a bad back. The room also has a polished, oak wood drawer under a lamp beside the bed. There is also a window on the wall in front of him. The room was just about dark as the hallway outside.

As Lee walks towards the bed, Wushao switched the lights on, causing Lee to close his eyes tightly from sudden, bright light. "Sorry, Lee," Wushao apologized.

"It's okay, Grandpa," forgave his grandson before recovering his eyes. The older Martial Arts Pokémon walks over to the younger.

"Please, sit," Wushao offers to let him sit on the end of the comfy bed. Lee glares at the bed before hopping on it. Wushao gently sits on the bed beside Lee.

Wushao begins to ask. "So, is their anything important you want to ask me about?"

The young Mienfoo lowers his chin," Um..."

"Yes?" Wushao stares at him.

"Um, I've been meaning to ask you this for a really long time, but... I didn't have the will to ask you about it earlier."

Wushao smiles, "It's alright, Lee. Whatever you've been waiting to ask, I will listen."

Lee lets out a deep sigh before looking up to his grandpa. His grandfather has that kind, comforting smile that makes him feel safe to talk to him about anything.

After about a quarter of a minute, Lee finally let it out, "Who are my parents?"

The old Mienshao blinks twice in confusion, "W-what?"

"Who are my parents? I barely remember them at all. How come every other chosen ones are orphaned? And why can't Our bodies obtain Pokémon moves like most Pokémon? Why?"

Wushao doesn't say a word, he just stares at his grandson in worry and sorrow. He felt himself choking up from his throat. He never thought that Lee would actually ask him that. That question reminded him of that one tragic night. Wushao was not ready for this.

Lee is still sitting there, staring back at the aged Mienshao. After about a minute, Wushao cleared his drying throat before answering this, "Do you truly want to know your parents?"

Lee nods rapidly and answers without hesitation, " Yes, I do."

The old Pokemon takes another moment before sighing and getting from his bed. He then walked to his window. He watches the many other mountains in the dark, outside world through it while thinking of a way to answer his curious grandson's long-waited question.

The room became cool and quiet, like a hotel room.

He asks him with Lee's window reflection in sight, "How long, exactly, have you been waiting to know about your parents, Grandson?"

The Mienfoo shrugged, " I don't know EXACTLY how long. I think about a year and a half."

Wushao echales through his nose silently, "Very well. Then I will tell you... but it will not be that easy. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Grandpa," Lee made his last reply.

The old Mienshao clears his throat a little, "Alright." He thinks for a way to describe the story, and something then hits him. "Let me tell you the basics, such as the days from _before _you were born."

**(AN: There's going to be flashbacks after you read this. Every time Wushao narrates during the flashbacks, his words will be in bold parenthesis. WARNING: this story of the past can get pretty sad and depressing. Do not read this you if do not enjoy memories with unhappy endiings, like me. Again, this is mostly before Lee was born. Enjoy!)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()() FLASHBACK #1 ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Fifthteen years ago, the Wushao Temple looked the same as it does now. The outside is all warm and sunny and full of blue sky. This day seemed like happiness on the outside, but in the inside of the temple, very much not alike.

Loud voices are heard from inside, "I'm telling! What you are doing is wrong!"

"I know what I'm, Father! I'm not an immature Mienfoo anymore!"

"Well, you certainly act like one!"

Inside the hallway, two, male Mienshaos argue with each other, one of them is a slightly younger Wushao, and the other is a much younger-looking Mienshao.

"How many times have I told you," yelled the younger Martial Arts Pokémon. "This is what you do to when you don't have money!"

"By stealing from the innocent and the other poor?! What have you been thinking, Nyukoe!?

**(Wushao Narrating: "Back then, while I was living, we were actually very poor. The temple went bankrupt because we spent almost all of our money on many mistakes we made. Moh Wan never helped and the town couldn't do anything about it.")**

"I do what I have to do, Father! This is none of you concerns!"

Wushao shoves crosses his arms, ashamed of his son. "And I thought I've raised you better..."

"Look, what choice do I have? And besides, you're the one making mistakes with our money too, as a matter of fact, YOU'RE the main reason we lost most of our money! This is you're fault! Everything is you're fault!"

"Oh, so I'm guessing the death of your mother is my fault, too?!"

Nyukoe stood their in surprise at what his father just said.

**(WN: "My wife, who is your grandmother, Ina, was offered a high-paying job she would never refuse. She was requested to go on a business trip to the Henu region to get it. But on a stormy, thunderous night, the plane she was on crashed into the tsunami-surfaced ocean. When The O.R.P., The Ocean Rescue Patrol, came into the scene that day, they found nothing but large pieces of metal and a red scarf floating on the surface, the red scarf _I've_ given to her for good luck. Irony at its best.)**

"I didn't say that," Nyukoe responded to Wushao's saying. "And besides, that plane crash happened over a year ago."

Wushao sighs, "I'm just saying that stealing will only make things worse. Don't you think we've made enough mistakes already?"

The younger Mienshao lowers his head in anger.

"And as if that girl you go out with is your influence."

"Nyukoe raised his head back up and snapped, "Don't bring Sanura into this!"

"She's a scammer! She lies for a living!"

"She's homeless!"

Wushao argues, "She is a liar!"

Nyukoe hisses angrily before walking away. "This is why I never look up to you anymore," he said while walking out the door.

Those last words touched Wushao's nerve. His expression starts to sadden. he lowers his head while thinking, what he ever did to make his son become someone like that. Maybe Nyukoe got it from his uncle, Moh Wan.

The hallway has been briefly illuminated from the outside, when Nyukoe opened the front door before slamming it shut.

**(WN: Your father was a thief and your mother was a con artist, but they wouldn't have to be if we weren't so poor.")**

**()()()()()()()()()()()() FLASHBACK #2()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(WN: Three years after that, your parents became a married couple. I wanted to stop that, but his decision was absolute. Then your mother gave birth to you a year after. That was honestly a happy day for them, and for me, until...")**

It was a rainy day at Oakblossom's hospital. Nyukoe's voice could be heard loudly from inside an empty hallway on the top floor, " No! This can't be happening!"

"Sir, please calm down," said a Sawk as a doctor.

"How can I calm down?!" Nyukoe's screams at the other fighting-type. "Our child has... PPND!"

**(WN: "PPND means Pokemon Power Negation Disorder. That's what every chosen warrior has, including you, Lee. The disorder has been cursing the world long before the PRAMA Periods existed. Since the birth of Arceus, since the dawn of time. They need to be the chosen ones not only to save the world, but to honor their deceased parents for this horrid fate.")**

"I'm very sorry, sir," the doctor apologizes.

"What's PPND?" said a worried Audino as a nurse, standing between the two fighting-types. "Is the child going to die?"

Wushao is hearing from the dark hospital room with his daughter-in-law sleeping in the bed. The room was only lit from the bluish gray, rainy daylight beaming through a window. He leans on the door to hear the conversation undetected.

"Well, not the child," the blue-skinned doctor responded. "PPND stands for Pokemon Power Negation Disorder. The body of the Pokemon born with it refuses to contain moves."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seems a bit strange, but it gets stranger. The disorder is more likely a curse. It curses the Pokemon and the parents. Having a child born with it gives one week of deadly bad luck to the mother and father."

"A week of bad luck that could get you killed? How do they survive?"

"They don't," answered Nyukoe. "Most parents will die long before even a third day comes. However," He closes his eyes and lowers his head. "If the child dies first, we won't."

"Wait, what are you saying?" The Sawk asks.

Nyukoe raised his head back up to face the Karate Pokemon dressed in doctor clothing, "We'll have to abort it."

The Sawk and the Audino gasped. The rain from outside becomes even louder, the sound fills most of the hallway.

Wushao leaned on the door from inside the room in devastation. He always wanted to be a grandfather. He doesn't want to lose his grandchild, but he doesn't want to lose his son and daughter-in-law too, even though he never trusted her in the first place.

"I understand, sir," Wushao hears the Sawk from outside say. "I'll let the nurses know in a few minutes." With that, the Sawk and the sad Audino walks away.

Nyukoe walks to the opposite direction to go to the restroom before deciding to go to his wife's room.

Wushao sighed sadly and closes his eyes, "Well, there can always be another child."

"I'm so sorry."

Wushao opens his eyes and discovers that his daughter-in-law was still awake.

"I heard the conversation, too. If me and him dies, it would've been my fault."

"Nyukoe decided to abort your child anyway, Saruna."

"Please understand this, father. My family was in poverty my entire childhood. When they all died, I had to find some way to survive. That's why I've been a con artist. But now I don't want to be one anymore."

Wushao remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "My brother's nephew had child. He has PPND too."

Sanura's eyes widens.

**(WN: "I told your mother that my your grandfather's nephew had Juto, your cousin. I also explained to her that Juto's parents were willing to sacrafice themselves to give him a life at all, so they died a few days later.")**

**("What happens to my parents? What happens to me?" Lee asks.)**

**(When your father came back into the hospital room, I left him and your mother to have a talk in privacy. Then, when they were done, he came up to talk to me and said...")**

"Father, I know that I decided to abort the child, but me and Saruna decided to risk our lives to give it one."

Wushao was shocked. "W-what? You changed your mind?"

"Yes. Me and Saruna could never become better people anyway. Besides, our family would definantly get worse with me and her around. We don't want to make anymore mistakes. Our life insurance should help you support yourself and our baby. You two will never go hungry."

"N-Nyukoe, does this mean...?" Wushao chokes up.

His son nods.

**(Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow Playing)**

Tears started to slowly form in Wushao's eyes. He sniffed once. "M-my son..." Nyukoe started to tear up as well.

After about a minute, the father and son engaged in a tight hug. Wushao clenched his eyes as tears started to fall down his face.

"Please don't leave me," Wushao implored.

"You won't be alone. You will always have your grandchild to take care of."

Wushao sniffs and sobs quietly, "You don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry, father, but our decision is absolute."

Wushao opens his eyes wide at those words before slowly clenching them again, continuing sobs.

**()()()()()()()()()()()() FLASHBACK #3 ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Lee: what happens next, Grandpa?)**

**(Wushao: Three days later, your parents got into a car crash. Your mother died first, and your father ended up back in the same hospital.)**

In the same hospital room on another rainy day, without the lights turned on. The room was cool in temperature. Wushao sat on a chair beside Nyukoe's deathbed. He holds his dying son's hand with both of his own, teary-eyed. Nyukoe is attached to a beeping heart monitor.

Nyukoe is completely damaged all over his entire body from head to toe. **(Can't go over graphic details about that, sorry.) **

Nyukoe slowly opens his eyes and faced his father.

"N-N-Nyukoe... You didn't have to go.

The also teary-eyed, death-looking Mienshao smiles, "It's okay. Me and Saruna would be honored to live at the presence of Arceus... And besides, even if our child _was _normal, we wouldn't be exactly be the best parental influences. I'm leaving it to you because you were like the best parent to me, to Saruna, to everyone."

Wushao chokes with a sob whilst tightening his grip on his son's paw gently.

Nyukoe frowns a little, "Before I die, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"For how I've such a spoiled brat these days. You did raised me better with love and caring, and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry."

Wushao responds with in-between sobs, "It's okay, Nyukoe. I forgive you for everything." He talks much slower now, "And I'm sorry for mistrusting your wife, she is really a good soul."

Nyukoe smiles again, "I forgive you, and I know that Saruna would understand." Nyukoe then extended out his free paw and grabbed something off a small table on the other side of his bed. The room was so dark, Wushao didn't notice that dark red cloth wrapping something before his dying son picked it up.

The dying Mienshao handed the object to him. Wushao quickly realized that this is Ina's scarf.

"Nyukoe," said the shocked Wushao. "This is your mother's... Where did you...?"

"I told the O.R.P. that it belonged to my mother. When I found out that they still kept it today, we went to the department and retrieved it, but on our way back, we had the accident. Here, take it."

Wushao took the object from him. It was so warm.

"Now unwrap it to see what's inside."

When he did, he gasped as it revealed to be the egg Saruna laid.

Nyukoe requested, "Out child is better off in your care. Please promise that you'll take care."

Wushao nods, "I will."

Nyukoe smile wider, "I'll miss you, Papa."

Tears falls down Wushao's face while he smiles lightly, "As am I. I love you, son."

"I love you, too... Goodbye, Daddy..."

Wushao eyes opened wider. His stomach is turning to a know, his throat clogged up, and more tears flows down his face, soaking the fur a little.

Nyukoe slowly closes his eyes and took in his final breath. After that, his heart monitor started flat-lining. The geometric line on the black screen formed into a straight line. Wushao's heart ached in sorrow. He stood over his son's body and kissed his forehead. He then sat back down. He looked down on the egge and the scarf and held them close to him gently, sobbing.

**(WN: "I sat there with you and the scarf in my hands for hours. When I returned home, I prayed on my knees in front of the great painting of Arceus ever since. Prayed that you grow up a better Pokémon than your father.)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()() End of Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Song Ends)**

Back in Wushao's bedroom: The old Mienshao still stares out his window. "Months after the funeral, I felt nothing but depression, that is until you finally hatched from your egg. Seeing you as a newborn baby finally brought joy into my life. I used your parents' life insurance money to support the both of us."

Lee is still on his Grandpa's bed. He was quite shocked at first, but after hearing the story, he doesn't know how he should feel: hatred because his father tried to abort him, or sorrow because hi changed his mind and sacrificed himself to give him life. "I don't know what to say."

Wushao walks to his drawer beside the bed and dug through his belongings. Lee watched as his grandfather eventually pulled out the red scarf he mentioned. The scarf surprised Lee.

Wushao held his wife's scarf with both hands, "I didn't keep this scarf for good fortune, but to remind me of you grandmother, your parents, and your birth." Tears formed in his eyes and fell onto the red scarf. He clutched the scarf as he clenched his eyes to hold back tears.

Lee started to tear up. He hopped off the bed and walked to his grandpa. The Mienfoo wraps his arms around Wushao's left leg. Wushao smiles a little as his grandson tries to give him comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa," Lee started to cry.

"I'm sorry too, Lee," Wushao rubs Lee's head gently.

The bedroom door is unnoticeably cracked. Rose the Riolu looked through the door from outside. She shed a tear herself and sniffed silently as if she heard the entire story. The sad Emanation Pokémon walked away into the hallway to leave the two alone.

**(Sorry for the sad chapter. Hopefully next chapter will make up for it. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: "Commercial Compilation." Later! Please review!)**


End file.
